Undercover
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] Derek Hale est un agent spécial du FBI, à Quantico. Lorsque son Directeur le met sur une affaire de Californie, il rencontre l'agent fédéral Stiles Stilinski. Un agent pas comme les autres avec qui il va devoir aller sous couverture... {L'image m'appartient}
1. Chapter 1

Pour certains d'entre vous, vous l'attendiez, alors le voilà ! Avouez, z'êtes heureux :3

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, exceptée l'intrigue (bien que basée sur le déroulement d'un épisode d'Esprits Criminels, parce que voilà, c'est mes deux séries préférées donc voilà).

**Titre** : Undercover - Sous couverture.

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre :)

**Notes **: ► Ceci est un UA - Univers Alternatif - où Derek Hale a 27 ans, et Stiles 23 ans. Derek est un agent spécial du FBI - basé à Quantico, Virginie - et Stiles un agent fédéral du FBI - basé à Sacramento, Californie. Je ne mentionne pas la famille Hale parce que bon, on s'en fout un peu x) Et on se fout de la vie passée des persos excepté à un moment où j'explique quelque chose juste histoire de. BREF.

► Hiérarchie : Directeur, dirige l'organisation du FBI (par état). Chef d'équipe : agent spécial confirmé qui est autorisé à diriger un groupe d'agents. Agent spécial : agent confirmé, ayant déjà fait ses preuves sur le terrain. Agent fédéral (ou FED) : agent ayant fait ses preuves sur le terrain mais qui restent à confirmer. Agent novice : petit bleu qui arrive et qui doit faire ses preuves.

► Il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences, si jamais criminologue il y a parmi mes lecteurs (sait-on jamais hein). J'ai fait de mon mieux, pour sûr, mais y'avait des trucs qui n'allaient pas trop, donc, j'ai fait comme bon me semble x) Normalement, les définitions et les profils que j'ai établis ne sont pas faux :) Si vous souhaitez des infos supplémentaires, pas de problème, MP-ez moi, je serais ravie de discutailler un peu :)

► Je tiens à rappeler que j'écris une _fiction_ ce qui veut dire que tout n'est pas vrai et j'ai largement tendance à romantiser un peu tout, donc bon, ne croyez pas voir la vraie vie se dérouler dans cette ficlette :p

► Les reviews me feront plaisir, surtout les longues, donc n'hésitez pas :3 Je me fais toujours une véritable joie de les lire et d'y répondre !

► Je dédis cet OS à _AnaHope_, et lui souhaite bonne chance pour demain matin ! Ainsi qu'à _Bruniblondi, LittleRedRidingGraphic, La Plume d'Eowin_ et à toutes celles qui ont suivi la progression de ce qui devait être un OS, d'avoir supporter mes teasers sur Facebook - lien sur mon profil, je rappelle - et qui ont tellement aimé nos batailles de teasers :') J'vous aime fort :coeur:

Je crois avoir tout dit, donc je me tais à présent, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas :coeur:

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Undercover

Derek regarde son reflet dans le miroir qui lui fait face, les mains appuyées sur la porcelaine froide du lavabo. Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, espérant ainsi s'éloigner le plus possible, être au calme. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

_Une semaine plus tôt_

« Agent spécial Hale » résonna une voix grave, lui faisant relever la tête de son rapport.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que son supérieur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

« Directeur Argent» répondit le brun en un salut respectueux, se levant pour se diriger vers lui. « Un problème ? »

L'aîné eut un sourire amusé. La question était pour le moins inutile tant la réponse semblait évidente. Il ne venait pas requérir l'agent simplement pour prendre un café – ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Le Directeur Christopher Argent comprit cependant que c'était plus une façon de l'interroger sur ledit problème.

« J'ai une affaire importante pour vous, je vous attends dans la salle de débriefing » fit-il alors qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour.

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris. Pourquoi son chef venait-il dans son bureau pour ce genre de formalité ? N'avait-il pas de secrétaire pour ça ? Soupçonneux et curieux du comportement inhabituel du Directeur, l'agent spécial retourna près de son bureau, attrapa son arme de service et son badge avant de suivre le même chemin que son supérieur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il retrouva Christopher, son chef, et les agents fédéraux Reyes, Boyd et Lahey. Il avait déjà fait équipe avec chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore agents novices et pouvait dire qu'ils étaient de bons agents – surtout s'ils avaient été promus FED.

Sans un mot, mais n'en pensant pas moins, il s'installa sur un siège adressant des signes de tête à ceux qu'il devinait être ses futurs coéquipiers. Ce qui ne manquait pas de l'intriguer, puisque même en ayant acquis le rang d'agent spécial, il continuait de travailler avec les novices pour les former sur de petites affaires. Il ne travaillait que rarement avec des fédéraux, et seulement sur de grosses affaires.

« Messieurs et Mademoiselle, le Bureau Fédéral de Californie a requis notre aide dans une affaire de tueur en série à Beacon Hills. Le Directeur du Bureau californien nous a envoyé un agent fédéral pour vous informer des tenants de cette affaire. »

Les quatre agents se lancèrent des regards étonnés mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Reyes finisse par se dévouer.

« Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais pourquoi nous envoyer un agent alors que nous aurions pu simplement aller en Californie et recevoir toutes les infos nécessaires là-bas ? »

Question pertinente à laquelle le Directeur ne manqua pas d'hocher la tête pour montrer son approbation. Des agents qui posaient des questions étaient des agents qui réfléchissaient.

« Cette affaire est délicate, et requière de votre part une ouverture d'esprit que le Directeur Stilinski et moi-même ne voulons pas vous imposer. Vous êtes mes meilleurs agents, et vous êtes compétents. Et nous ne voulons pas vous mettre sur une affaire qui vous dérangerait, ce serait contre-productif. »

La réponse parut tous les satisfaire puisque les quatre agents hochèrent la tête. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrant avec fracas pour laisser entrer un jeune homme grand, fin, les cheveux châtain foncé tirant sur le brun, la peau pâle, le visage parsemé de grains de beauté et agrémenté de grands yeux couleur du whisky. Les quatre agents fixèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme qui rougissait légèrement d'avoir fait une entrée si remarquée. Il serra contre lui les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Oh, hum, désolé » s'excusa platement le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque. « Nos bureaux sont moins neufs que les vôtres, j'ai pas l'habitude. »

Derek entendit Isaac rire doucement du malaise de l'agent fédéral et lui-même du retenir le petit sourire qui faisait frémir ses lèvres. Le Directeur, quand à lui, laissa librement son sourire amusé étirer ses lippes.

« Agent fédéral Stilinski, bienvenue dans nos locaux » se moqua Christopher, faisant rougir un peu plus le cadet.

Le brun tiqua à l'entente du nom de l'agent, et il ne fut pas le seul. Stilinski, comme le Directeur du Bureau californien. Un parent ? Le fils, peut-être, vu le jeune âge que semblait arborer le nouveau venu. Il devait avoir vingt et un, voire vingt-trois ans à tout casser. Et il était déjà un FED ? N'y aurait-il pas du piston dans cette histoire ? Derek espérait bien que non, parce que sinon, rien ne garantissait que l'agent devant eux était un bon agent à qui ils pourraient confier leur vie sur le terrain.

« Agent Stilinski, voici les agents fédéraux Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd et Isaac Lahey, ainsi que l'agent spécial Derek Hale, qui supervisera cette affaire s'il décide d'y prendre part » continua le Directeur.

« Bonjour » répliqua Stilinski, toujours aussi gêné, ayant l'impression d'être un mouton jeté parmi les loups. « Hum, moi c'est Stiles. Enfin c'est pas vraiment mon prénom mais tout le monde m'appelle comme ça alors pourquoi les contrarier ? C'est vrai, et puis ce n'est pas si terrible comme surnom, et je pense que je vais arrêter de parler maintenant. »

Erica et Isaac sourirent face au débit de parole du nouvel arrivant, tandis que Boyd et Derek fronçaient les sourcils. Ils étaient face à un bien drôle d'agent. Et le brun commençait à douter du choix de cet agent pour une affaire qui semblait si importante. Stiles se racla la gorge avant de pianoter sur son téléphone – essayant de ne pas faire tomber la pile de dossiers de ses mains. Il finit par distribuer son fardeau à chacun des agents en faisant le tour de la table puis se plaça devant l'écran blanc.

« Très bien, commençons par le commencement. 25 Novembre 2014, Maria et Katy sont assassinées dans la chambre 305 de l'Hôtel _NoSlee'p_, à Beacon Hills. Toutes deux ont été étranglées puis violées, retrouvées le lendemain par la femme de ménage. »

Il fit s'afficher les deux photos des victimes en même temps qu'il les présentait.

« D'après les interrogatoires des amis et de la famille, elles n'avaient pas d'ennemi, personne ne leur en voulait, et elles étaient la gentillesse incarnée. Aucun antécédent violent, ni de casier judiciaire. Maria Walter avait vingt-quatre ans, était diplômée en psychologie et venait tout juste de trouver un emploi. Katy Dienina avait vingt-deux ans et faisait des études d'ingénieur. Le premier rapport de l'enquête stipule que Maria avait réservé la chambre sous son nom. D'après les dires de la réceptionniste qui les a accueillies, elles sont venues ensemble. »

Stiles semblait prendre grand soin de ne pas regarder les photographies des deux femmes, disposées sur le sol, une quantité incroyable de sang imbibant la moquette beige de la chambre.

« Je croyais qu'elles avaient été étranglées ? » intervint Derek, se penchant sur son dossier pour mieux observer la photo qui se trouvait jointe au rapport.

« J'y venais justement, agent Hale » répondit le cadet. « Elles sont bien mortes d'asphyxie d'après le légiste. Elles ont ensuite été violées et ont reçu une trentaine de coup de couteau chacune. Post-mortem. L'assassin a fait preuve d'un acharnement et d'une violence mal contrôlés. »

Derek hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés tout en reportant son attention sur le jeune agent qui tournait la page de son dossier.

« 20 Décembre 2014, Mickaël Adams et Oliver Collins, 18 ans tous les deux, sont retrouvés dans cette même chambre, égorgés et… émasculés » continua l'agent Stilinski, déglutissant difficilement et évitant soigneusement l'image.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est le même tueur, hormis le lieu du crime ? » demanda Isaac en se calant contre son dossier.

« Je conçois que le mode opératoire soit différent, pourtant la même rage a été utilisée dans ces deux meurtres. Cela pourrait être une coïncidence, mais il y a un troisième cas. »

Il tourna de nouveau la page avant d'afficher de nouvelles photos.

« Même chambre, 30 Janvier 2015. Sophia Grazia, 34 ans et Juliette Lattoraca, 29 ans. Étranglées puis violées, tout comme Maria et Katy. »

Erica sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'annoncer :

« On peut déjà établir les motivations du tueur. Lorsque c'est des femmes, il les viole, lorsque c'est des hommes il les émascule. Ce qui le pousse à tuer, c'est la constitution du couple. Il ne s'est attaqué qu'à des couples homosexuels, hommes et femmes. En réalité le mode opératoire n'est pas si différent pour les deux hommes : le tueur veut probablement les punir pour s'être écartés du droit chemin. D'où la pénétration pour les femmes, puisque ce sont les rapports sexuels qu'il doit considérer comme normaux, et l'émasculation pour les hommes qui perdent le statut d'homme en n'ayant pas de partenaire sexuel féminin. »

Stiles prenait des notes tout en continuant de lire et pianoter sur son téléphone.

« On aurait affaire à un fanatique ? » intervint Boyd qui parcourait le dossier.

« Ou à un homme ayant subis des traumatismes étant enfant » contra Isaac.

« Un père abusif ? » continua Derek, cherchant à compléter le profil.

Le jeune agent se permit d'interrompre le groupe, sous le regard satisfait du Directeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est un homme ? » leur demanda le cadet, pas convaincu par la conclusion qu'il trouvait hâtive.

« Il faut une force incroyable pour faire preuve d'une telle violence et pour arriver à maîtriser un homme. Voir deux » lui répondit Erica comme s'il était un peu lent.

« Pas forcément » contra Stiles en secouant énergiquement la tête. « Si c'est une femme, ça peut expliquer pourquoi aucun des couples n'a pu donner l'alerte. Les gens ont plus tendance à faire confiance à une femme parce qu'elle paraît inoffensive. De cette manière elle peut entrer sans éveiller les soupçons. »

Derek et Isaac échangèrent un regard. Tous deux se demandaient s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur le californien.

« Statistiquement, les femmes sont moins susceptibles de commettre des crimes crapuleux. Entre 5 et 10 % des tueurs en séries sont des femmes. De plus la théorie d'une femme ne tient pas à cause des viols » réfuta Erica en se penchant sur la table.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir.

« Et, elle ne peut pas avoir un complice ? Elle le fait entrer dans la chambre ? » tenta-t-il.

Derek secoua doucement la tête. Stiles devait être novice dans le profilage, ce qui n'étonnait pas le brun vu le plus jeune âge de l'agent.

« Vous voyez la scène de crime ? » lui demanda l'agent spécial, afin de lui expliquer pourquoi sa théorie ne fonctionnait pas sur cette affaire.

« Je préférerais éviter » marmonna le cadet mais il s'exécuta et pâlit légèrement devant le carnage.

« La scène de crime est en désordre, l'arme du crime est toujours sur les lieux, les victimes n'ont pas été déplacées ni cachées. Tout ceci indique que le tueur est désorganisé, ce qui veut dire qu'il agit seul, sur une impulsion, rien n'est préparé à l'avance » lui expliqua le brun.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Il continuait de fixer la photo, incapable de se détacher de l'horreur de la scène, tout en cherchant les informations que Derek avait tiré de ce simple cliché sans avoir besoin d'être sur le lieu du crime. De ce fait, il manqua l'échange de regard entre l'agent Reyes et l'agent Hale. C'est le bruit des dossiers que l'on ferme et des chaises que l'on recule qui lui fit relever la tête. Les agents de Quantico semblaient déjà prêts à partir.

« Hum, je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Danny, notre analyste à Sacramento. Il y a eu un quatrième meurtre cette nuit à Beacon Hills, ils viennent de le découvrir » les arrêta-t-il.

Derek regarda sa montre. S'il était dix heures à Quantico, il devait être sept heures à Beacon Hills. Il hocha la tête.

« Vous nous ferez un débriefing dans le jet » assura le brun avant d'être interrompu par son chef.

« Agent Hale, vous venez d'être promu chef d'équipe. Résolvez-moi cette affaire » lui lança le Directeur.

« Bien, Monsieur » affirma Derek avant de quitter la salle avec ses coéquipiers, auxquels il s'adressa ensuite. « Soyez prêts à partir dans deux heures. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent, laissant Stiles avec Christopher.

« Alors, agent Stilinski, vos impressions sur mes agents ? » lui demanda le Directeur.

Stiles lui lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Christopher voulait son avis – il n'était qu'un agent, fédéral en plus, même pas spécial.

« Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Stiles. Je sais pertinemment que John vous a envoyé pour tester mes agents » continua le Directeur avec un léger sourire, pas le moins du monde offensé par la démarche de son collègue.

Le jeune adulte soupira en secouant la tête, percé à jour.

« Ils sont très bons et pleins de ressources. Comment avez-vous su ? » le questionna-t-il, curieux de savoir comment son aîné avait pu comprendre son manège.

« Je connais très bien John, et je sais à quel point vous êtes intelligent. Vous saviez déjà au moins la moitié de ce qu'ils ont commencé à établir. »

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du cadet, fier qu'on reconnaisse sa cervelle à sa juste valeur.

« C'est vrai. Malheureusement, nous avons besoin d'yeux neufs sur cette affaire, mes coéquipiers et moi n'arrivons pas à trouver ce dingue qui sévit… Et j'ai l'impression que vos agents nous seront d'une aide précieuse, ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font. »

Christopher acquiesça, certain de ce que son cadet affirmait. Si c'était ces meilleurs agents, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Ooo0ooO

« J'attends ton appelle depuis deux heures, Rocco*, tu m'avais promis une gâterie ! » lança une voix à travers le combiné.

Les cinq agents du FBI étaient installés dans le Jet du Bureau de Virginie et venaient à peine de décoller.

« Dan, t'es sûr haut-parleur » le prévint Stiles, rougissant légèrement.

Danny était son ex, mais ils étaient restés en bon terme et plaisantaient souvent sur leurs compétences respectives. Stiles aurait donc dû se douter que Danny l'accueillerait de cette manière personnelle dont leurs coéquipiers avaient appris à ignorer. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des quatre agents de Quantico. Erica lui lança un sourire de connivence, Isaac un haussement de sourcil, Boyd un vague petit frémissement de lèvres et Derek une expression traduisant probablement un « Sérieusement ? ». Stiles se racla la gorge.

« Avec moi, il y a les agents fédéraux Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd et l'agent spécial Derek Hale » continua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

« Okay… Hrm, enchanté, les gars, moi c'est Danny Mahealani. Bref, Stiles, utilise ta tablette, j'vous envoie les infos. »

Le jeune agent s'exécuta, et attendit sagement que Danny lui transmette les dossiers.

« Voilà. Donc, j'vous fais un topo : Sarah Castillo et Laurell Walsh, 27 et 28 ans, ont été retrouvées ce matin à 6h45, dans la chambre 305. Même _modus operandi_, elles ont été étranglées, puis violées et poignardées à plusieurs reprises. Je vous ai envoyé la liste des suspects que Scott et Lydia ont établie plus la liste entière de l'entourage de chaque victime et les employés de l'hôtel. Amusez-vous bien avec ça ! »

Et Danny raccrocha purement et simplement. Aucun des agents ne firent de commentaire et ils se concentrèrent sur les nouvelles informations qu'ils venaient d'acquérir.

Au bout d'une heure de vol, Stiles laissa Erica et Isaac à leur conversation pour se diriger vers la fin de l'appareil où se trouvaient des rafraîchissements. Il attrapa une petite bouteille d'eau en plastique.

« Rocco ? » questionna une voix grave aux accents clairement amusés.

Stiles sursauta légèrement en se tournant sur sa gauche. Il découvrit Derek, nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi de l'avion, un verre d'eau dans les mains. Le jeune agent passa une main sur sa nuque avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« Il surestime probablement un peu » plaisanta-t-il en offrant un sourire à son vis-à-vis.

Il ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et, s'il avait soif en arrivant, il ne but que pour reprendre contenance. Derek ne lui répondit pas mais le fixa un instant avant de finalement partir. Stiles ne se gêna pas pour le regarder faire et observer discrètement la chute de reins galbée et parfaitement moulée de l'agent spécial Hale. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Derek n'était pas canon – sérieusement, seul un aveugle pouvait le faire. Le brun était plutôt grand, musclé, et séduisant avec ses yeux bleus nuancés de vert et de gris, cerclés de marron – oui Stiles avait pris le temps de détailler les couleurs – ainsi que sa barbe de trois jours. Le jeune agent se prit à se demander combien de temps Derek pourrait le maintenir contre un mur tout en le prenant. Et il n'était même pas honteux de ces pensées !

Il but plusieurs autres gorgées – fantasmer sur Derek n'étant pas une très bonne idée, il avait un peu chaud – avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Il finit le voyage en discutant avec Erica et Isaac, parfois interrompus par Boyd, et en jetant quelques regards furtifs à Hale. Il n'allait pas se priver d'une si belle vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand ils atterrirent à Beacon Hills, l'équipe de Stiles les accueillit sur la piste. L'agent Stilinski salua son presque frère et sa meilleure amie puis les présenta aux agents de Quantico. Lydia lorgna sur Derek avant de se concentrer sur Stiles pour lui donner les dernières informations.

« Les médiats commencent déjà à le surnommer Le Meurtrier 305, des caméras encerclent l'hôtel et les journaux font couler beaucoup d'encre. Le _NoSlee'p_ n'a pas pu éviter le scandale cette fois. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

« Suivez-nous, » lança-t-il aux agents de Virginie, « nous avons déjà installé nos affaires dans le poste de police local. »

Ils se mirent en marche, Stiles réfléchissant longuement au problème que posait les médiats.

« Lyds, organise une conférence de presse, tu dois désamorcer l'engouement des journaux pour ce fait divers, on en sait pas encore assez sur notre homme pour nous permettre de les laisser tout foutre en l'air. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et sortit immédiatement son téléphone pour préparer l'événement tout en s'éloignant un peu du groupe. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le poste de police qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de l'aéroport (petite ville).

Après avoir fait les présentations avec le Shérif Parrish, ils se répartirent les tâches sous les ordres de Derek. Stiles lui avait laissé le commandement, il était le plus expérimenté et après tout, il était chef d'équipe (Stiles, Scott et Lydia faisaient partie de cette équipe). Ainsi, Isaac et Scott allèrent sur les lieux du crime, Erica et Boyd allèrent interroger les familles des victimes de la veille, et Derek et Stiles s'occupèrent d'éplucher les dossiers des employés. Tout cela en restant connecté les uns aux autres et s'échangeant les différentes informations obtenues.

A la fin de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les locaux de la police pour le débriefing de leur journée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Agents Lahey et McCall ? » commença Derek en se tournant vers le deux jeunes hommes.

« C'est bien le même, pas de doute. Il utilise toujours un couteau présent sur les plateaux dans les chambres et le laisse derrière » lui répondit Isaac avant que Scott ne prenne la parole pour compléter.

« On est passé voir le légiste après. Il nous a révélé la présence de puissants nitrazépams dans l'organisme des deux victimes. »

Stiles attrapa le dossier que le légiste avait donné aux deux agents pour vérifier leurs dires.

« Des somnifères ? C'est étrange. Soit les légistes d'avant étaient incompétents, soit il change légèrement son mode opératoire. Il le perfectionne. Et s'il le perfectionne, ce n'est plus un tueur désorganisé » réfléchit-il tout haute en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de rejoindre son cadet pour se pencher sur le dossier à son tour. Il prit soin de ne pas penser au parfum et à la proximité du jeune agent.

« Un psychopathe prémédite ses meurtres, mais il nettoie derrière lui. Ça ne colle pas. Quelque chose ne colle pas » marmonna le brun, suivant la réflexion de Stiles.

Stilinski tourna la tête vers lui mais, se rendant compte de leur proximité, se reconcentra sur le dossier sous lui.

« Ou alors, c'est un psychotique. Des hallucinations le rendent paranoïaque. Le paranoïaque peut préméditer un meurtre. »

Le reste de l'équipe les observait réfléchir, cherchant à valider leur thèse, lorsqu'Erica intervint.

« La théorie du psychotique est la plus probable. Il semble attaché à un lieu en particulier et ne tue quand dans cette chambre, ce qui laisse la possibilité entre les clients réguliers de l'hôtel et les employés. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez dire des employés ? »

Derek se redressa et s'éloigna de Stiles pour retourner près de ses dossiers.

« La plupart d'entre eux ne seraient pas capable de voler une savonnette dans une des chambres. On a isolé dix suspects potentiels. Le directeur de l'hôtel puisqu'il a accès à toutes les chambres, les hommes d'entretiens et le réceptionniste pour la même raison. »

Erica se saisit d'un des fichiers pour le consulter.

« Un psychotique est mal-à-l'aise en société, fouillons un peu dans leur passé… »

Lydia hocha la tête puis attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa un numéro avant d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

« Que puis-je pour vous mes agneaux ? » résonna la voix de Danny.

« Dan, j'aimerais que tu trouves si l'un de nos suspects à des antécédents psychiatriques, ou une mère malade, concentre-toi sur ceux qui vivent seuls ou encore avec leur parents, qui n'ont pas ou peu d'interaction social.

-Pas de problème, princesse, je te trouve ça et je vous rappelle ! » s'exclama l'analyste avant de raccrocher.

Eux-mêmes, une fois la communication coupée, commencèrent à trier les dix dossiers en deux piles. D'un côté ceux qui ne répondaient pas à tous les critères du psychotique, et de l'autre ceux qui correspondaient à une majorité. Il n'en restait que cinq.

Le téléphone sonna.

« Okay, alors j'ai cherché et j'ai d'abord rien trouvé, mais vous me connaissez, je suis persévérant. Alors voilà, deux gars de votre liste ont l'air plus suspect que les autres. Il y a Sean Kimino, le réceptionniste. Il a consulté pendant longtemps un psychiatre et puis, boum, plus rien. Son dossier médical stipule qu'il était sujet aux insomnies. Il a été élevé par sa mère et la compagne de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elles déménagent quand il avait 21 ans. Et puis sa mère a été diagnostiquée schizophrène et internée à Echein House. Et nous avons Hans Griffin, l'un des hommes d'entretiens. Son père n'a jamais su garder un travail, il vit seul, n'a que peu d'interaction social, a déjà fait une dépression et est aussi sujet aux insomnies » les informa Danny.

« Merci, Dan » lança Stiles avant de raccrocher. « On ne peut pas attendre qu'il tue d'autres personnes pour en apprendre plus. »

Derek hocha la tête, la mine soucieuse. Il semblait réfléchir intensément. Finalement, il se redressa pour faire face à son équipe et croisa les bras, une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je vais m'y infiltrer. Je vais passer une nuit ou deux dans cette chambre et voir s'il se montre. »

Erica secoua frénétiquement la tête, nullement d'accord, tout comme Isaac qui intervint.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça » lui lança-t-il.

« Parce que je ne suis pas encore allé sur les lieux du crime, le tueur ne me connait donc pas, je passerais facilement pour un client. De plus, je suis votre chef, je suis celui qui décide. »

Il affronta le regard désapprobateur des deux agents sans ciller.

« Isaac à raison » fit soudainement Stiles. « C'est inutile si vous y allez seul. Il ne s'attaque qu'aux couples homosexuels, il ne viendra pas. Je vais venir avec vous !

-Hors de question ! » s'exclamèrent Lydia et Scott dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Isaac, lui, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas dit qu'y aller seul serait inutile, il ne pensait pas que Derek doive y aller tout court. Il ne comprenait pas comment Stiles pouvait en en arriver à une telle conclusion…

« D'accord » trancha Derek.

S'il devait emmener quelqu'un avec lui, autant que ça soit Stiles. D'après ce que Derek avait pu voir, il semblait bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il avait montré lors de leur première rencontre. De plus, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, puisque comme l'avait dit Stiles, ils devaient être deux. Il ignora les regards furieux de Scott et Lydia pour se concentrer sur Boyd qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du débriefing.

« Il faudra minimum deux jours avant que la chambre soit de nouveau habitable. On installera des hommes partout dans l'hôtel et vous serez équipés d'oreillette à activer lorsqu'il sera devant vous, ce sera le signal. »

Derek hocha la tête et se fut la fin du débriefing.

Il fallut trois jours pour que la chambre soit nettoyée de toute trace du crime, et pendant ce temps, l'équipe s'organisa pour assurer la sécurité de Stiles et Derek. Ils leur avaient indiqué tous les postes des policiers et s'étaient arrangés pour qu'ils aient la chambre 305.

La veille de leur opération sous couverture, Stiles ne quitta pas le poste de police et se réfugia au stand de tir. Il était déjà sujet aux insomnies à cause de son hyperactivité, mais en plus avec l'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes il ne parviendrait jamais à fermer l'œil.

Il s'entraînait donc au tir, visant la cible et tirant, la ratant souvent. Il n'était pas friand des armes à feu. Alors bien sûr, dans son métier, c'était suicidaire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison, tenir un truc pareil entre ses mains le rendait nerveux.

Il visa une nouvelle fois, son Beretta 92 pointé vers la cible, et tira. Il loupa la tête de la silhouette de quelques centimètres en haut. Il retira son casque et ses lunettes avec un soupir frustré. Il n'y arriverait donc jamais ?

« Si tu vises en fermant un œil, t'y arrivera jamais » résonna une voix derrière lui.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir son meilleur ami calé contre la paroi qui séparait les stands.

« Je sais ça, Scott » soupira-t-il. « Mais je n'y arrive pas quand même. C'est pas pour moi je suppose… »

Scott eut un rire en secouant la tête.

« Essaye peut-être de viser pour blesser et non pour tuer. Vise une jambe, un bras, le ventre, n'importe quoi qui puisse ralentir le suspect et te permettre de le coffrer » lui conseilla le brun bouclé.

Stiles s'exécuta sans y croire vraiment, persuadé de ne pas être fait pour les armes. Il remit son casque et tendit les bras devant lui, l'index sur la détente. Il inspira profondément et pressa la gâchette.

Il fixa la cible en clignant des yeux, retira son casque, et pressa le bouton pour faire avancer la silhouette jusqu'à eux.

« Tu vois, c'est plus facile non ? » lança Scott en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

Un petit trou se trouvait dans l'estomac de la cible. Le premier impact qui la touchait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Stiles eut un sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Merci mon frère ! » s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Scott reprit son sérieux.

« Stiles, fait attention à toi, d'accord ? Je sais que tu veux bien faire, cette affaire nous accapare depuis plus d'un mois. Mais n'en fait rien de personnel. Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois… »

La voix du bouclé tremblait au souvenir d'une de leurs affaires. Une affaire qui avait coûté la vie à Allison Argent, sa fiancée, parce qu'elle l'avait prise trop à cœur, n'avait pas eu assez de recul pour comprendre que le véritable meurtrier était l'adolescent qui accusait ses parents d'abus…

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Scott. Je te promets d'être aussi intelligent que d'habitude. Et puis, l'agent Hale est avec moi, je suis sûr qu'à nous deux on y arrivera. De plus, vous ne serez pas loin, tu assureras mes arrières, j'ai confiance. »

Ils se sourient et finalement, l'agent McCall rentra à son hôtel pour y passer la nuit. Stiles s'entraîna pendant encore une trentaine de minutes et finit par laisser tomber le tir, s'en étant lassé.

Il avait envie d'une douche. Il pensait que l'eau chaude le détendrait un peu, même si elle ne lui permettrait pas de trouver le sommeil. Aussi, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des locaux d'un pas lent et las. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant la salle de sport. Des bruits de coups résonnaient dans le couloir accompagnés par des grognements de frustration et, curieux, Stiles pencha la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour découvrir l'identité du policier.

Derek frappait de toutes ses forces contre le sac de frappe, en proie à ses propres démons. Ses nuits étaient souvent peuplés de cauchemars formés sur ses souvenirs, et cette nuit-là n'avait pas fait exception. Alors qu'il s'était assoupi l'espace de dix minutes sur le canapé, ses cauchemars étaient revenus le hanter. La seule échappatoire à ces rêves était le sport. Frapper fort et rapidement, enchaîner les coups pour se vider la tête. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionnait. Ce soir-là, il avait plus de mal. Peut-être parce qu'il était sur le point d'être sous couverture. Avec le stress et tout le reste, ses vieux démons remontaient à la surface.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas arriver à dormir » commenta la voix de Stiles derrière lui.

Il attrapa le sac de frappe entre ses mains pour l'immobiliser et se tourna vers son cadet.

« Angoissé ? » lui rétorqua-t-il, la respiration encore saccadée par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pendant presque une heure sans parvenir à s'arrêter.

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour balayer la question. Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer sur ce que disait Derek, mais ce n'était pas facile lorsqu'il le voyait transpirant, essoufflé, la peau légèrement rougie par son sang, son torse – musclé – se soulevant au rythme erratique de son souffle. Il suffisait juste qu'il n'ait plus de vêtement pour que tous ces éléments se place dans un cadre beaucoup plus… appréciable. Et Stiles avait une imagination assez débordante pour imaginer l'agent spécial sans vêtement.

« Angoissé, non » finit-il tout de même par répondre après s'être arraché à sa contemplation.

Contemplation que Derek n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Et étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait même ça flatteur.

« Frustré alors ? » le taquina-t-il, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas été discret en le reluquant.

Stiles prit une jolie teinte rouge tout en détournant le regard, haussant les épaules dans une parfaite – mais inutile – imitation de la nonchalance. Ses rougeurs étaient révélatrices de sa gêne de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

« Pas le moins du monde » mentit-il sans vergogne. « Frustré ? Ah, pourquoi le serais-je ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois frustré, c'est stupide, je veux dire, ça va bien de mon côté, je suis bien, je vais bien, enfin, je ne vais pas mal quoi. En fait, hormis mon hyperactivité et cette tendance à parler plus vite que je ne pense, je vais bien. »

Il reprit son souffle sous le regard amusé de son coéquipier.

« Danny a raison, je parle souvent trop. Mais c'est le genre de truc que je ne peux pas empêcher, vous savez ? Je pense à quelque chose et hop aussitôt les mots sont sur mes lèvres sans que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est d'ailleurs d'après lui ce qui lui avait plu chez moi, ouais parce qu'il trouvait qu'au moins j'étais honnête, évidemment quand on a pas le temps de réfléchir on a pas le temps de mentir hein. Et puis c'est bien l'honnêteté non ? Je veux dire, je dois être le seul à pouvoir dire spontanément que vous êtes canon, évidemment de manière totalement objective, bien sûr parce que c'est la vérité, et, oh mon dieu faites-moi taire ! »

Le rire de Derek résonna dans la salle, faisant croiser les bras de Stiles de manière défensive.

« Oh mais je vous en prie, agent Stilinski, continuez. Je trouve cela vraiment intéressant » sourit l'aîné, clairement amusé.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous, agent Hale. Vous êtes franchement pas sympa » rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Derek haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'au jeune agent, et se pencha légèrement vers lui lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, son épaule frôlant légèrement celle de son cadet.

« Je suis l'incarnation même de la gentillesse » lui glissa-t-il avant de sortir de la salle pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Stiles eut un long frisson, et se demanda furtivement s'il ne venait pas de flirter avec Derek, avant de finalement réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas aller prendre de douche, sachant que les douches étaient communes et qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de prendre une douche en même temps que l'agent Hale. Et ça faisait beaucoup de fois le mot douche dans une seule phrase. Trop pour que le jeune agent ne se mette pas à imaginer l'eau ruisselant sur le torse musclé du brun pour descendre toujours plus bas. Il secoua la tête en déglutissant difficilement. Dire qu'il allait passé toute une nuit avec l'agent Hale dans une chambre d'hôtel... Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver. Et il ferait en sorte qu'elles arrivent.

Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de se détendre sous de l'eau chaude, le jeune agent retourna dans la salle de débriefing où trônaient encore les dossiers de leur affaire. Histoire de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à l'agent Hale nu sous une douche bouillante, il se plongea dans les dossiers de Sean Kimino et Hans Griffin, essayant de déterminer lequel des deux pouvaient être le tueur.

Il dut s'assoupir à un moment puisqu'il se réveilla avec une douleur affreuse dans le dos et la nuque, le corps raide. Il remarqua alors qu'une veste deux fois trop grande était posée sur ses épaules. Il lui semblait la reconnaître, d'ailleurs, et c'est son parfum qui lui révéla le propriétaire. Une eau de Cologne forte mais pas désagréable.

Le propriétaire de la veste entra alors dans la salle, deux cafés dans les mains. Il en déposa un près de Stiles avant de s'installer en face de lui.

« Confortable, la table ? » demanda malicieusement Derek en portant son café à ses lèvres.

Stiles fit une grimace et but à son tour le breuvage bourré de caféine qui était peu recommandable pour son hyperactivité.

« Merci. J'ai connu pire quand je bossais pour la DEA**, avant qu'ils ne décident d'espionner chaque américain » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Derek, qui était en train d'observer le visage de Stiles adorablement marqué par les feuilles du dossier, tiqua à la phrase de son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez bossé pour la DEA ? » releva-t-il, un sourcil dubitatif levé, son regard critique parcourant son vis-à-vis.

« Non seulement ce que vous faites-là est vexant, agent Hale, mais en plus c'est blessant. Cessez donc de me regarder comme ça. J'ai été en infiltration pendant deux ans dans un réseau de Seattle » lui répondit le cadet, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et buvant une autre gorgée. « On a démantelé le groupe et j'ai décidé de quitter la DEA pour devenir criminologue. »

Dire que Derek était impressionné par le cursus professionnel de son cadet était peu dire. Il fallait être d'une sacrée trempe pour bosser à Seattle, une ville qui n'était pas réputée pour ses bons samaritains.

« Vous êtes du genre à être plein de ressources, c'est ça ? » finit-il par lui demander, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas idée » répondit Stiles sur un ton énigmatique.

Ils ne purent pas plus continuer leur discussion qui devenait plutôt ambiguë puisque leur coéquipiers entraient un à un dans la salle pour revoir les derniers détails et s'assurer que tout était en place.

Et finalement, vint l'heure de l'opération. Tout le monde était à son poste, Stiles et Derek étaient équipés et dans le hall d'entrée. Ils marchaient côte à côte, tranquillement, pour rejoindre la réception.

« _Ayez l'air moins coincés les gars, vous êtes censés être en couple !_ » résonna la voix d'Erica à travers leur oreillette.

Derek retint le soupir exaspéré qui gonflait ses poumons et attrapa Stiles par la hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Bien que surpris par le contact soudain, l'agent Stilinski n'en laissa rien paraître et en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son coéquipier. N'en soyez pas choqués, qui aurait pu résister à la tentation d'en profiter un peu ? Derek avait un postérieur tentateur.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent à la réception, tout sourire.

* * *

*Rocco : Oui, je parle bien de Rocco Siefredi, et non je ne m'expliquerai pas ici, vous en saurez plus dans la deuxième partie :)

**DEA : Drugs Enforcement Administration, c'est l'équivalent américain de nos Stups, donc Stiles bossait pour démanteler un trafic de drogues :3 L'est trop fort ce gosse :')

Oui, c'est moche de finir comme ça :') :coeur:

Je vous laisse sur votre faim, mes loulous, et je m'en vais terminer la troisième partie de ce pas ! Love you all, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début :3

~Kissouilles d'andouille :coeur:


	2. Chapter 2

Cette suite est plus courte parce que, vous comprenez, je ne voulais pas couper le lemon en plein milieu, hein ?

**Note : **Y'aura probablement 4 parties, en fait ! Comme ça, vous aurez le lemon ce soir et si jamais j'ai pas fini avant d'aller dormir, la partie 4 - résolution de l'intrigue et enquête - sera pour demain, sans que vous soyez frustrés, ne suis-je pas la meilleure, sérieusement ? :D Je sais, je sais...

Merci déjà pour les quelques reviews, elles me font super plaisir et je vais immédiatement y répondre !

**Rating_ : _**T pour ce chapitre encore !

[Lessa : c'est maintenant, ah ah !]

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Undercover

Derek retint le soupir exaspéré qui gonflait ses poumons et attrapa Stiles par la hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Bien que surpris par le contact soudain, l'agent Stilinski n'en laissa rien paraître et en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche arrière de son coéquipier. N'en soyez pas choqués, qui aurait pu résister à la tentation d'en profiter un peu ? Derek avait un postérieur tentateur.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent à la réception, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » leur demanda Sean, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, on a une réservation au nom de Hale » répondit Derek, essayant de ne pas réagir au contact – certes amoindri, mais pas pour autant moins déstabilisant – de la main de l'agent Stilinski.

Le réceptionniste chercha la réservation et, l'ayant trouvé, se tourna pour récupérer les clés qui étaient suspendues au tableau derrière lui.

« Chambre 305, au troisième étage. Passez un bon séjour dans notre hôtel _NoSlee'p_ » énonça Sean d'une voix mécanique comme s'il ressortait une phrase apprise par cœur – ce qui devait être le cas.

« On y compte bien ! » répliqua Stiles avec un léger rire.

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, toujours étroitement collé l'un à l'autre.

« _Bah voilà, les gars, c'était pas compliqué !_ » commenta Erica, son sourire perceptible dans sa voix.

« Erica, tu ne vas pas faire ça toute la nuit » marmonna Derek, retenant sa main qui avait vraiment envie de se frotter les yeux de lassitude.

Il en avait oublié la distance polie qu'il avait instauré entre ses coéquipiers et lui, se cantonnant à les appeler « agent » pour ne pas créer de lien. Mais il fallait avouer que l'agent Reyes poussait un peu. Derek avait déjà dû mal à ne pas penser à Stiles de manière inappropriée à cause de sa main plutôt bien placée, il n'avait pas besoin qu'Erica en rajoute et en profite pour commenter (et se foutre allègrement de leur gueule, parce qu'évidemment, la jolie blonde n'avait que ça en tête).

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Derek envisagea de s'éloigner de l'agent Stilinski, mais, il devait y avoir des caméras de sécurité grâce auxquelles le tueur pouvait probablement les observer. Il devait donc rester collé à son cadet, quel dommage !

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage et n'eurent pas de mal à trouver la chambre 305. Avec une certaine appréhension – comme s'ils allaient trouver le tueur dans leur chambre en y entrant – ils ouvrirent la porte et firent un pas dans la chambre. Personne ne leur sauta dessus en hurlant ni rien de déplorable ne se produisit. Stiles eut un discret soupir de soulagement en suivant Derek à l'intérieur. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans le salon et observèrent les lieux.

Rien n'indiquait qu'il y ait eu un meurtre sanglant et glauque dans la pièce. Les canapés en cuir noir avaient été replacés sur un nouveau tapis bordeaux devant une table basse en verre, sur laquelle trônait quelques magasines, une bougie blanche, une coupelle de fruits et la télécommande de la télévision écran plat qui était suspendue au mur. Des tableaux représentants des natures mortes étaient disposés çà et là, toujours dans les tons rouge, orangé et jaune. Les murs étaient d'une blancheur relative (blanc cassé ?), tout comme le plafond d'où pendait un lustre en faux cristal.

« C'est raisonnable, pour le prix » commenta Stiles en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

La pièce était dans les mêmes teintes que le salon, beige et bordeaux, spacieuse et épurée. Contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte se trouvait un lit King Size encadré par deux tables de chevet en bois d'acajou avec deux petites lampes aux abat-jours bordeaux qui donnaient une ambiance tamisée et intime à la chambre. Son regard se posa alors sur une porte sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée. Curieux, il se dirigea vers elle.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une salle de bain très design. La douche était très grande (et non, Stiles ne pensait pas à la possibilité de pouvoir prendre une douche à deux), carrelée de blanc immaculé, incrustée de motif couleur or. Ses yeux suivirent le carrelage du mur pour tomber sur le miroir qui faisait face à la porte et qui trônait au-dessus d'un lavabo en porcelaine blanche. Puis, dans le coin le plus à gauche, cachées par la porte qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, se trouvaient les toilettes.

Si le séjour n'était pas exceptionnel, la chambre et la salle de bain semblaient avait été construites pour des couples. Elles inspiraient plusieurs choses peu catholiques au jeune agent.

« Ça vous plait ? » résonna la voix grave de Derek derrière lui.

Stiles ne sursauta pas mais son cœur fit un bond sous la surprise. Il se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son coéquipier qui le fixait, un sourcil interrogateur relevé.

« Ouais, c'est, hum, spacieux. Très beau, j'ai l'impression que les architectes se sont plus concentrés sur la chambre et la salle de bain, avec l'ambiance tamisée et tout le reste, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » répliqua le cadet en lui adressant un sourire.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse quelconque et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir dû frôler Derek qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui gênait quelque peu sa sortie. L'agent spécial regarda son coéquipier partir et ne s'empêcha malheureusement pas de laisser son regard dériver jusqu'à la chute de reins du plus jeune.

Oui, il voyait définitivement bien ce qu'il voulait dire…

Il retrouva l'agent Stilinski posé sur le canapé, cherchant un film sur la liste que proposait l'hôtel.

« Pirates des Caraïbes 3, Jusqu'au bout du monde, ça vous va ? Si ça vous convient pas, c'est pareil, c'est mon film préféré » lui lança le plus jeune sans lui lancer un regard.

Comme le silence lui répondait, il fronça un peu les sourcils et se tourna vers son coéquipier pour lui découvrir une mine… presque confuse.

« Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais regardé un seul Pirates des Caraïbes » reprit Stiles, choqué. « Vous ne pouvez pas n'avoir jamais vu un de ces films, c'est impossible… »

Vu la tête que tirait l'agent Hale, si, c'était possible.

« Okay, ramenez vos jolies fesses sur ce canapé, je vais devoir vous donner une véritable éducation cinématographique » continua le cadet en secouant la tête de dépit. « Sérieusement, de quelle planète venez-vous ? »

Derek soupira, mais s'exécuta sans répondre. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, il était coincé dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec l'agent Stilinski pour toute une nuit, et faute d'avoir une activité plus amusante, il allait devoir regarder ce film avec lui.

Ils se tapèrent les trois films sous l'enthousiasme de Stiles et le désespoir de Derek. Non pas que ce dernier ait détesté les films, mais trois, c'était trop. Surtout lorsque Stiles se mit à donner les répliques en même temps que les personnages, agaçant prodigieusement son aîné. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas être dérangé plus que ça de gêner Derek. Il devait même s'en amuser, l'agent Hale en était persuadé.

A la fin du dernier opus, Derek s'empara de la télécommande sous les protestations outrées de son cadet.

« On vient de regarder plus de cinq heures de Pirates des Caraïbes, c'est déjà bien assez. Hors question qu'on regarde le dernier. On va regarder un vrai film, un classique. »

Stiles fit la grimace mais céda pour les beaux yeux de l'agent.

« Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça soit bien » marmonna-t-il tout de même.

« Bien sûr qu'il va être bien, un Tarantino est toujours bien » argua Derek en lançant Pulp Fiction.

Ils regardèrent donc deux heures trente-huit de film. Stiles ne parla pas – un exploit – et tira des grimaces tout le long. Il fronça les sourcils, fronça son – adorable – nez, tira la langue, leva les yeux au ciel, se frotta le visage, et surtout il ne cessa de gigoter. Derek avait eu l'envie de le ligoter et de l'enfermer dans un placard. Et puis, il avait fini par s'endormir, fichant enfin la paix à son aîné.

Il était trois heures du matin, et pourtant, rien n'était survenu. Personne n'avait tapé à leur porte, personne n'était entré par effraction, ils n'avaient même pas entendu de bruits suspects. C'était vraiment étrange. Il bâilla légèrement, épuisé par cette attente inutile.

« Boyd, Reyes, je pense qu'il est inutile de l'attendre ce soir. D'après les légistes, les victimes sont toutes mortes entre une heure du matin et trois heures. S'il avait voulu venir, il serait déjà venu. Je vais couper mon oreillette, et s'il se passe quelque chose je la rallumerai. On retentera ce soir » lança-t-il à son oreillette.

« _Bien reçu_ » répondit simplement Boyd.

Et Derek retira son oreillette avec un soupir de soulagement. Cette petite chose était une invention infernale. Son oreille souffrait le martyr d'avoir dû garder le gadget pendant plus de sept heures. Il la posa sur la table basse et se pencha légèrement pour réveiller Stiles. Quand le jeune agent papillonna des yeux, il plongea immédiatement dans un océan de bleu mélangé à du vert et du marron. Une vision plutôt sympa au réveil, si vous vouliez son avis.

« Allez vous coucher, on reste jusqu'à demain » lui lança Derek avec une expression lasse et fatiguée étirant ses traits.

« Il ne viendra pas ? » devina Stiles.

L'agent spécial secoua négativement la tête.

« Vous venez avec moi ? » lui demanda malicieusement le cadet d'une voix encore voilée par le sommeil.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué » répondit Derek.

Bien que cela soit faux. En vérité, il se voyait mal dormir dans le même lit que Stiles. Trop de proximité, malgré la grandeur gargantuesque du lit. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer pour si peu.

« C'est pas beau le mensonge, m'sieur Hale » lâcha distraitement l'agent fédéral. « M'enfin, faites comme vous voulez. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où trouver le lit. »

Stiles se leva et se traîna jusqu'au lit où il s'écroula sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement.

Derek quant à lui décida qu'aller prendre une douche froide pourrait peut-être l'aider à faire partir toutes les pensées voluptueuses qu'il nourrissait pour son cadet. Il était un agent professionnel, il ne se laissait pas distraire par une chose aussi vulgaire qu'un désir. Aussi, il se leva du canapé, attrapa son sac où se trouvait quelques affaires de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En passant dans la chambre, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur la silhouette endormie de son coéquipier qui lui semblait presque offerte. Il inspira profondément et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Il réfléchit pendant un instant pour savoir comment, en l'espace de quelques jours, Stiles a pu envahir ses pensées à ce point. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il désir quelqu'un, bien sûr, mais la plus part du temps, ça ne l'obsède pas autant. Il a tout de même passé la moitié de cette soirée à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas tenter quelque chose. Parce qu'il a bien envie de tenter quelque chose. Et encore plus depuis qu'il est coincé avec Stiles dans cette chambre d'hôtel à attendre un meurtrier qui ne veut pas se pointer.

C'est d'ailleurs étrange que l'homme ne soit pas venu. Stiles et lui ont pourtant prétendu au vu et su de tous qu'ils étaient ensemble. Vraiment bizarre. Mais à trois heures et demie du matin, Derek n'est pas en état de réfléchir correctement et il pense qu'il a bien le droit de se reposer. Il n'a pas énormément dormi en deux jours.

Il soupire de nouveau et retire ses vêtements pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche, lui permettant de détendre agréablement ses muscles rendus raides par cette attente angoissante. Il savoure pleinement ce moment pour lui et y reste plus de temps que nécessaire, juste pour le plaisir de sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son corps et emmener avec elle tout ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie. C'est un moment où il peut se permettre de tout oublier.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il finit par sortir de ce havre de paix embué pour se sécher méticuleusement et enfiler un simple jeans. Il récupère ses affaires et sort, évitant soigneusement de poser le regard sur le corps tentateur de Stiles.

Il se réfugie dans le salon, se couche sur le canapé et s'endort pour passer la nuit la plus paisible depuis plusieurs mois. Il était sans doute trop fatigué pour faire des cauchemars.

Le lendemain, c'est une douce odeur de petit-déjeuner qui le réveille tranquillement. Il reste plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés à savourer le fait d'avoir fait une nuit complète. Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il trouve Stiles assis par terre, face à lui, la table basse entre eux, en train de manger joyeusement ce qui lui semble être un véritable brunch.

« Non seulement vous êtes un menteur, Hale, mais en plus vous êtes un prude » lui lance le jeune agent en guise de salut, sans lui jeter un regard, tout au magasine qu'il feuillette tout en mangeant.

« Prude ? » demande Derek, se frottant les yeux pour chasser les restes de sommeil.

« Oui, prude. Vous auriez pu dormir avec moi dans le lit, je ne vous aurais ni mangé ni violé, crois de bois, crois de fer » répond Stiles, levant enfin les yeux vers lui avec une mine presqu'amusée.

« Rien ne m'assure du contraire » contre l'agent spécial en se redressant avec une légère grimace.

« Ouais, vous avez raison, je vous aurais peut-être violé, 'parait que je suis sexambule » réplique le cadet avec une mine amusée avant de se replonger dans son assiette.

« D'abord, « sexambule », sérieusement ? Et ensuite, qui vous dit que je n'aime pas simplement dormir sur le canapé ? »

Stiles souffle d'amusement en le regardant de nouveau de son regard whisky brillant.

« Oui, sexambule, vous savez, comme ce gars suédois qui a réussi à convaincre un juge qu'il n'était pas un violeur mais un sexambule et qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses actes, lui évitant la condamnation. Enfin, bref. Et personne n'aime dormir sur un canapé. D'ailleurs vu votre grimace, vous avez probablement mal au dos » sourit l'agent fédéral en portant sa fourchette pleine de bacon à ses lèvres.

Derek passe une main de ses cheveux avec un soupir.

« Y a-t-il des choses qui vous échappent ? » lui demande-t-il en posant ses deux coudes sur ses genoux.

« Rarement » assure Stiles avec un sourire suffisant. « Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y ferez. J'ai une intelligence supérieure.

-Vous savez qu'un psychopathe a aussi une intelligence supérieure. Dites-moi, vous vivez seul ? »

Pour quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie du FBI, cette question peut sembler tomber comme un cheveux sur la soupe et de manière maladroite en plus. Mais pour un criminologue, elle est pertinente. Un psychopathe vit en compagnie, que cela soit un colocataire ou une famille.

« Je vis seul. Et je ne voyage pas tant que cela, non plus. Je n'ai pas d'antécédent violent, je ne bois pas et hormis mon Adderall, je ne prends aucun médicament. Votre théorie tombe à l'eau, agent spécial Hale » répond Stiles, amusé.

Il fait une pause, fixant Derek avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

« Par contre, je ne dis rien pour le sadisme sexuel.

-Oh, vraiment ? » demande le brun en posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

« Je vais vous dire un secret, Hale. C'est la raison pour laquelle Danny et moi avons rompu, et pourquoi il m'appelle Rocco. Sifredi a des pratiques quelque peu non conventionnelles dans ses films… » ajoute Stiles avant de rire et de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange. « Si vous avez faim, n'hésitez surtout pas ! »

Hale sourit et se lève pour s'approcher du chariot que le room service a dû apporter pendant qu'il dormait encore. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais cette discussion avec le jeune agent ne l'a pas laissé de glace. Au passage, il jette un coup d'œil à la pendule pour constater qu'il est bientôt onze heures trente. Il a effectivement bien dormi. Une fois son assiette en main, il retourne près de la table basse et s'assoie à même le sol, en face de Stiles pour être à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il n'est pas venu ? » demande soudain Stiles, revenant à une conversation plus sérieuse, ce qui va très bien à Derek.

« Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Il doit nous manquer encore des éléments… » répond celui-ci, la mine perplexe et soucieuse.

« Vous en faites pas, on va l'avoir » assure l'agent fédéral avec confiance. « Enfin, bref. Votre film d'hier, là, était franchement bof. C'est quoi l'intérêt de foutre les scènes dans le désordre ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et tous deux partent dans une discussion sur Pulp Fiction, l'un défendant ardemment Tarantino, l'autre le dénigrant. Lorsqu'ils finissent par tomber sur un accord (« C'est étrange, d'accord, mais c'est révolutionnaire », « C'est sûr qu'on a jamais vu ça dans un film avant »), ils se taisent.

Le silence plane jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger, et franchement cette absence de bruit est une torture pour Stiles qui est mal-à-l'aise dans le silence. Pourtant, il arrive – par un miracle inespéré – à ne pas ouvrir la bouche malgré tous les mots qui se pressent à la barrière de ses lèvres.

Après cela, ils passent le temps chacun de leur côté, plongés dans les dossiers. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles déclare forfait et décide d'aller prendre une douche avant de devenir complètement dingue. Son cerveau n'en peut plus de repasser sans cesse les mêmes informations sur les suspects. Il connait les dossiers par cœur, et ce n'est pas en les lisant indéfiniment qu'il trouvera la réponse. C'est parfois en y pensant le moins que la solution paraît la plus évidente.

Il va donc dans la salle de bain et se déshabille. Un étrange picotement lui parcourt la peau du dos, puis comme une pression invisible sur sa nuque. C'est un peu comme s'il sent que quelqu'un le regarde. Par pur réflexe il tourne sur lui-même et évidemment, ne trouve personne. Pourtant, cette désagréable sensation ne le quitte pas. Il entre dans la douche, mal-à-l'aise et ouvre l'eau en espérant qu'elle fasse partir cette impression inquiétante.

Mais non, la sensation lui colle à la peau, le démange presque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?! Il retourne la question dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse. Ça parait tellement évident !

Il se dépêche de se laver, sort du bac à douche et se drape d'une serviette autour des hanches, ne prenant même pas le temps de se sécher. Il marche jusqu'au salon de manière fébrile et s'arrête devant Derek qui est assis sur le canapé, un dossier sur les genoux.

« J'abandonne, je ne peux plus résister ! » s'exclame-t-il en poussant les papiers au sol et en grimpant à leur place.

Derek cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, interloqué par la soudaine véhémence du jeune agent et, avouons-le, par le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une simple serviette sans rien en dessous, des goûtes d'eau serpentant encore sur son corps finement musclé. L'agent spécial déglutit difficilement.

« Qu-quoi ? » demande-t-il, la gorge soudain sèche, la voix un peu plus rauque qu'habituellement.

Stiles se penche à son oreille, et un long frisson parcourt la peau de l'agent Hale lorsque le souffle de son cadet glisse sur la peau sensible de son cou.

« Enlacez-moi » chuchote Stiles.

Pourtant, il n'y a aucune tentative d'être séducteur ou un minimum taquin. C'est un chuchotement que Derek peut plus qualifier d'urgent. Aussi, bien qu'il ne comprenne absolument rien à ce qui lui arrive, il s'exécute, ses bras se refermant sur les hanches de son coéquipier.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » lui demande l'agent spécial sur le même ton, désireux d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il n'est pas venu » lui répond le plus jeune. « Je pense qu'il nous observe, qu'il y a des caméras un peu partout. Et il n'intervient que lorsque les couples entament des relations sexuelles. Voilà la préméditation. Il les regarde coucher ensemble puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, entre dans la chambre lorsqu'ils dorment pour les punir. Nous n'avons rien fait hier, nous ne nous sommes même pas approché l'un de l'autre, il n'a aucune raison de nous punir. »

Le souffle dans son cou n'aide absolument pas Derek à se concentrer sur les mots prononcés, mais il fait un effort et comprend plus ou moins le résonnement de Stiles.

« Vous êtes… sérieux ? » murmure-t-il.

Et il ne sait pas vraiment s'il est heureux de la nouvelle ou pas.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? » contre l'agent fédéral. « Ça tombe sous le sens, il les observe, les juge, et les puni. Il se prend pour un messager de Dieu qui châtie en son nom. Ses hallucinations lui font croire que c'est son devoir d'épurer le monde… »

Derek fronce les sourcils alors qu'une de ses mains se pose sur l'omoplate de Stiles.

« Mais pourquoi n'agir que dans cette chambre ? » lui demande-t-il, parce que vraiment, il ne comprend pas.

« Je ne sais pas » répond Stiles. « Probablement est-il attaché à un souvenir dans cette chambre qui est souillé à chaque fois qu'un couple homosexuel a des relations. Et si on veut le faire venir, on a pas d'autre choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout… »

Stiles se redresse légèrement, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et regarde son aîné droit dans les yeux.

« Vous savez, quand je vous ai rencontré, je me suis demandé combien de temps vous seriez capable de me maintenir contre un mur tout en me prenant sauvagement » confie-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre.

Derek cligne à nouveau des yeux. Son cœur s'accélère, bat dans tout son corps et, inévitablement, se dirige droit vers sa fierté pour la faire se redresser. De simples mots n'ont jamais eu autant d'effet sur lui.

« Vous… quoi ? » fait-il faiblement, faute de mieux.

Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment correctement. A vrai dire, il ne réfléchit même plus du tout. Tout ce que son cerveau accepte comme informations c'est que Stiles est à califourchon sur lui, nu sous sa serviette, en train de lui avouer qu'il ne serait pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air, là, tout de suite. Et c'est tout ce qu'il traite, rien d'autre ne parasite la lubricité de ses pensées.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, agent spécial Hale » chuchote Stiles, et cette fois-ci, c'est un murmure séducteur.

* * *

Rooooh les garnements :D

Oui, Sifredi est un homme particulier, et vous verrez le tout petit rapprochement dans la partie trois :3 Je sais, vous me détestez.

Moi je vous aime et vous remercie encore ! :luv:

A 22h, la troisième partie - les petits n'enfants seront couchés, on fera place au lemon chaud bouillant :D

A plus dans l'bus ! :D

~Kissouilles d'andouille :coeur:


	3. Chapter 3

OUCH. Le temps de répondre à quelques reviews et il est 22h. QUOI ? Bon, la partie 4 n'arrivera pas tout de suite, hein, parce qu'elle est pas finie o/ Mais vous avez le lemon, donc c'est bon non ? Je suis pardonnée quand même !

**WARNING** : Ce chapitre contient une relation sexuelle explicite entre hommes. Sans préservatif en plus :O C'est pas bien, les enfants, faut pas faire ça, heureusement que c'est juste une fiction ! SORTEZ COUVERTS. Bref. Ah oui, Bruni, tu reconnaîtras probablement un ou deux trucs... pas ma faute :D

Je ne dis rien de plus !

PS - J'ai absolument pas relu cette partie (neuf pages, gloups, il serait pas posté à 22h, alors pardonnez-moi !)

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

**Undercover**

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, agent spécial Hale » chuchote Stiles, et cette fois-ci, c'est un murmure séducteur.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans celui couleur whisky de son cadet. Un éclat brillant les fait scintiller et illumine ses yeux comme si une flamme ardente brûlait en leur sein. Il le voit se rapprocher de lui lentement, et son regard ne peut que dériver sur les lèvres tentatrices qui s'approchent des siennes mais qui s'immobilisent à seulement quelques centimètres, le laissant dans une attente quasi-insupportable. Il a à présent très envie de savoir quel goût ont les lèvres de Stiles, c'est comme s'il n'avait que ce désir-là. Comment le jeune agent peut-il l'avoir mis dans un état pareil ?

Il finit par ne plus supporter cette attente, le souffle du plus jeune contre sa peau et ce sourire suffisant qui orne les lèvres de Stiles. Il décide de le lui effacer en écrasant rudement ses lippes contre celles qui le tentent depuis longtemps. Il étouffe par la même occasion le rire amusé de son cadet, qui devait trouver très drôle de le faire patienter. Il grogne légèrement et attrape la lèvre inférieure de Stiles entre ses dents pour la mordiller. En réponse, celui-ci donne un léger coup de langue pour quémander l'accès à la cavité humide qui l'intéresse tant.

Derek ne met pas longtemps à le lui autoriser et bientôt, la langue joueuse de Stiles caresse la sienne, la taquine langoureusement, avec une lenteur sensuelle qui le rend un peu plus dur. Il sent les mains de Stiles parcourir son torse, attraper ses tétons entre ses doigts, le faisant soupirer. Soupir que le jeune agent capture entre ses lèvres.

L'agent fédéral se détache des lèvres de son futur amant pour l'embrasser dans le cou, léchant de manière outrageusement lascive la peau délicate qui se couvre de frissons à son contact. Il remonte jusqu'au lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller et le sucer avec application, si bien que Derek lâche un léger gémissement tandis qu'une de ses mains s'enfouie dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour les agripper, et que l'autre se glisse sous la serviette pour attraper l'une des fesses qui le tentaient tellement la veille. L'un de ses doigts s'égare un peu et effleure l'entrée de Stiles qui gémit et se colle un peu plus contre lui.

Ne pouvant se détacher des lèvres de son coéquipier, Stiles fait glisser ses mains le long du corps de Derek jusqu'au bouton de son jeans qu'il défait avec empressement avant d'abaisser sa braguette. Les mouvements précipités de son cadet font gémir Derek qui sent son érection frotter contre le tissu rugueux de son jeans. La main de Stiles glisse sous le vêtement avant de se détacher des lèvres, rougies par ses baisers, de son amant pour jeter un regard au jeans déboutonné.

« Dites-moi, agent Hale, c'est une habitude chez vous ? » s'amuse le cadet en désignant l'absence de sous-vêtements.

« Je suis plein de ressource, moi aussi » répondit l'agent spécial en reprenant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt, la veille.

« Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'aime ça » sourit Stiles, ses doigts effleurant de manière taquine la fierté tumescente de son aîné.

« Montrez-moi » murmure Derek avant que l'une de ses mains ne se cale sur la nuque du jeune agent pour le faire se pencher afin de capturer ses lèvres.

Stiles ne se fait pas prier pour explorer de nouveau la cavité humide de son amant, caressant sa langue avec lenteur et sensualité, jusqu'à ce que Derek en devienne dingue. Il agrippe fortement le fessier du plus jeune et se lève, le portant sans laisser apparaître le moindre signe de difficulté. Stiles entoure les hanches de l'aîné de ses jambes et laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement quand son érection frotte contre le bas-ventre de son amant, la serviette éponge encore autour de sa taille. Mais à peine a-t-il fait cela que Derek le pose à terre. Un sourcil relevé en une interrogation, Stiles le regarde, les yeux voilés par le désir, les pupilles largement dilatées. Il observe un instant les mains de Derek passer derrière son dos, batailler avec quelque chose avant qu'il ne lui présente un objet. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Derek lui brandit des menottes – ses menottes d'agent, le grivois garçon ! – avec un sourire en coin. Stiles n'a pas le temps de penser qu'il se retrouve plaqué face contre le mur, les corps de Derek pesant contre le sien, son érection faisant pression contre ses fesses. La respiration du jeune agent s'affole en même temps que son cœur alors que l'agent spécial se penche près de son oreille, vraiment très près.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous hurlerez pourra et sera retenu pour une prochaine fois » souffle Derek avant de mordre doucement le lobe de l'oreille qui s'offre à lui.

Stiles étouffe un rire qui finit dans un léger gémissement lorsque Derek se met à sucer le petit morceau de chair particulièrement sensible.

« J'ai le droit à un avocat ? » ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, s'amusant du jeu – déformation professionnelle ? – de l'agent spécial.

« Absolument pas » réplique celui-ci en attrapant ses bras pour les ramener dans son dos et le menotter.

Il prend soin de ne pas serrer trop fort les menottes pour ne pas faire mal à Stiles et pour lui permettre de se délivrer quand bon lui semblera. Il le décolle ensuite du mur pour le conduire dans la chambre juste à côté et le faire monter sur le lit à genoux. Il peut voir la peau de son amant entièrement couverte de frissons et il sourit. Il lui retire la serviette de bain qui est devenue bien trop encombrante depuis quelques minutes avant de faire se pencher Stiles jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le matelas, exposant ainsi son entrée.

Derek n'a jamais été aussi impatient de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il peut sentir son sang courir dans tout son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse, pulser jusque dans ses tempes. Son souffle est court et rapide, désordonné. Il sent l'adrénaline couler et se répandre dans son corps.

Joueur, il monte sur le lit à son tour, se place derrière Stiles, et laisse ses doigts courir sur le dos de son amant, ne faisant qu'effleurer sa peau. Il part de la nuque, suis la colonne vertébrale, s'égare sur ses hanches avant de revenir suivre la courbe de ses fesses. Il descend entre ses jambes, caresse l'intérieure de ses cuisses, puis remonte jusqu'à son bassin, sans se préoccuper de l'érection de son amant qui devient douloureuse.

« Derek ! » geint Stiles, frustré.

C'est la première fois qu'il appelle l'agent par son prénom, et ça leur plait à tous les deux. Ça sonne tellement bien…

« Oui, Stiles ? » réplique Derek, amusé.

Et Stiles est capable d'entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Le fourbe.

« Si tu me baises pas tout de suite, je me finirais tout seul » grogne le plus jeune.

Les mots crus et le tutoiement font remonter un frisson le long de l'échine de l'agent spécial qui sourit de plus belle. Pourtant, il n'accède pas immédiatement à la requête – ou plutôt l'ordre – de Stiles.

« Est-ce que je peux te préparer avant de te « baiser », ou c'est en option ? » s'amuse le brun, ses mains caressant toujours la peau pâle et douce clairsemée de grain de beauté.

« Tu joues sur les mots » râle l'agent fédéral en se tortillant légèrement comme pour se soustraire à ses caresses aussi délicieuses que frustrantes.

Derek a un léger rire qui fait frissonner le plus jeune. Il ne lui semble pas l'avoir déjà entendu rire de manière si détendue et franchement, ça l'allume.

« Je sais » répondit l'aîné, se penchant pour embrasser la peau fine de son amant, suivant la courbe de ses fesses.

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Derek continue de tracer son chemin, laissant parfois des marques rouges vives lorsqu'il aspire et suce la peau blanche. L'idée de laisser une marque sur son amant lui plait bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible. Et au vu des soupirs de plus en plus fort dudit amant, cela lui plait autant qu'à Derek.

L'agent spécial laisse sa langue marquer son passage d'un chemin humide avant de finalement attraper doucement les fesses parfaitement galbées de son amant entre ses mains pour les écarter et venir caresser son muscle. Il en fait longtemps le tour, laissant le jeune agent se partager entre soupirs de volupté et soupirs de frustration. Puis, décidant l'avoir assez torturé, il fait pénétrer sa langue dans son antre chaud en un va-et-vient d'abord lent puis gagnant en rapidité, faisant augmenter par la même la tonalité des gémissements de Stiles qui ne semble pas soucieux de faire taire son plaisir.

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs perdu dans les brumes de la volupté qui brouille son cerveau et sa capacité de réflexion. A ce moment-là, il n'est plus qu'un corps sensible à toutes les sensations qu'il perçoit. Les pouces qui caressent doucement ses fesses. Le souffle chaud qui parcourt sa peau et y laisse un frisson presque constant. Et cette langue, ce muscle chaud et humide, qui fait de délicieux aller-retour en lui. Tout n'est que plaisir. Il n'est que volupté violente.

Mais finalement, dans tout ce plaisir, Stiles parvient à avoir une pensée lucide : le tiroir. Pensée qu'il partage immédiatement avec son amant. Celui-ci se redresse légèrement, intrigué par ce mot sorti de nulle part.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » lui demande-t-il, déposant de légers baisers sur ses fesses.

« Lubrifiant. Tiroir » répond Stiles, se tortillant faiblement comme pour se défaire des menottes pour accéder lui-même à ce qu'il veut.

Derek hausse un sourcil surpris mais se lève pour fouiller le tiroir de la table de nuit. Où il trouve effectivement un tube de lubrifiant. Il se tourne vers le jeune agent, un sourire en coin amusé ourlant ses lèvres.

« Aviez-vous prévu que nous en aurions besoin, agent Stilinski ? » lui demande-t-il en s'approchant lentement de son amant.

« Je l'espérais seulement très fort » réplique le cadet, laissant un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres.

Derek se penche pour déposer un baiser léger sur sa pommette avant de retourner reprendre sa position initiale. Il enduit généreusement l'un de ses doigts du gel avant d'aller taquiner l'entrée de son amant. Puis il fait pénétrer un doigt, jusqu'à la première phalange, se forçant à un y aller doucement. Il veut prendre un temps infini pour faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, ne sachant pas s'il y en aura d'autres. Il enfonce un peu plus son doigt, sous les gémissements de son amant avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient, sa main libre posée sur la cambrure du dos de Stiles, caressant doucement sa peau laiteuse.

« Putain Derek, je suis pas en sucre, accélère ! » halète le jeune agent, ses hanches bougeant légèrement au rythme imposé par Derek.

« Jeune impatient » se moque l'agent spécial, ne changeant ni l'allure de ses va-et-vient, ni leur diamètre.

« Vieux con » marmonne en retour Stiles, frustré et pourtant, pantelant de désir.

« Ah oui ? » réplique Derek, retirant lentement son doigt en guise de punition à ses propos.

« Derek… » fait Stiles, et sa voix traduit un mélange d'avertissement et de légère inquiétude.

L'agent spécial ne répond pas et au lieu de ça, descend du lit. Non, pas question que Stiles reste ainsi. D'un mouvement habile du poignet – qu'il se contorsionne à s'en faire un peu mal, donc pas si habile que ça – il se libère une main. Derek a vraiment bien fait de ne pas les serrer !

Maintenant libre de tous mouvements, il se redresse à son tour et descend du matelas pour rejoindre Derek qui s'apprête à passer la porte de la chambre. Il lui attrape le bras sans ménagement, le retourne et le plaque contre le mur proche du chambranle.

« Où est-ce que vous allez, agent Hale ? On a pas terminé » lui lance-t-il, collant son corps contre lui, pressant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant un même bruyant soupir.

Derek ne répond pas, mais lui adresse un certain sourire, presque suffisant. L'arrogant ! Stiles attrapa son poignet gauche pour lui passer la menotte, les liant ainsi tous les deux.

« Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, agent Hale, et croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez plus jamais bouger d'ici » assure le cadet en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Le brun n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste (comme s'il en était encore capable après avoir vu Stiles se mettre à genoux devant lui, nu, lui faisant descendre le jean à mi-cuisse), avant que le jeune agent n'attrape son érection dans sa main libre pour la porter à ses lèvres. Pour autant, Stiles ne teste pas encore le goût de son amant – bien qu'il en ait vraiment envie – laissant ledit amant pantelant, dans une attente qui menace de le rendre dingue.

Finalement, le jeune agent consent à céder à son désir premier, à savoir goûter la saveur qu'à son coéquipier. D'un mouvement ample de la langue, il lèche toute la longueur de l'homme avant de suçoter le gland avec une application et une lenteur proches de la torture. Doucement, prenant un malin plaisir à prendre son temps, il referme ses lèvres autour de la fierté de Derek, l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus au fond de sa gorge.

Derek ne peut détourne le regard ses yeux sont fixés dans les yeux de Stiles qui le regarde, une lueur provocatrice au fond de ses prunelles – et putain, rien ne peut plus exciter Derek que ce regard-là. Il voit sa fierté tumescente disparaître entre les lèvres de son amant, dans cette cavité humide si accueillante, et s'il n'avait pas un peu de contrôle, il aurait pu venir juste à cette vision de pure lubricité. Il ne peut empêcher sa main de venir se loger dans les cheveux de son cadet pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il lâche même un juron sans l'avoir même réfléchi.

Stiles essaye de ne pas sourire de contentement en entendant à quel point il arrive à faire perdre pied à l'agent spécial Derek Hale. A la place, il le suce avec plus de vigueur encore, y mettant application et concentration.

« St-Stiles » gémit Derek – si, c'est définitivement un gémissement pour le susnommé.

Le jeune agent délaisse à contrecœur son jouet, ne voulant pas que la partie se termine trop tôt. Il entreprend de débarrasser complètement son amant de son jeans, récupérant la clé des menottes au passage – il sait que Derek n'essaiera plus de fuir à partir de là – et les délivre tous deux de l'accessoire. Il se relève pour être aussitôt attiré par Derek afin partager un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils sont essoufflés, Stiles se recule légèrement, attrape la main droite de son amant et porte son index et son majeur à ses lèvres pour les sucer avec langueur et sensualité. Derek l'observe faire, presque fasciné. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ce gamin-là (de trois ans son cadet, certes, mais un gamin quand même) le mette dans un état pareil. Il est à la limite d'oublier son prénom, alors qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait. Il n'a jamais eu d'attirance aussi forte pour quelqu'un.

Quand Stiles décrète avoir fini d'enduire de salive les doigts de son amant, il conduit sa main jusqu'à ses fesses, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les prunelles bleues de l'agent spécial, lui jetant un regard intense où brûle clairement le désir. Un long frisson parcourt le brun devant tant d'intensité qui semble pourtant rallumer une partie de sa volonté. Il se saisit de la cuisse de son amant pour la remonter contre sa propre hanche, lui intimant silencieusement par-là de faire de même avec son autre jambe. Stiles ne se fait pas prier et s'exécute, nouant ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Derek dirige alors ses deux doigts encore humides vers l'entrée de son amant et les fait pénétré jusqu'à la première phalange, faisant gémir son amant.

« Stiles ? » demande Derek, soucieux de ne pas le blesser.

« Ça va, ça va » grogne le susnommé. « Bouge tes doigts, Derek. »

C'est presque plus une supplique qu'un ordre et, rassuré, l'agent spécial s'exécute, continuant son chemin à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Il commence alors un lent et doux va-et-vient, allant toujours plus profond, jusqu'à finalement atteindre la prostate de son amant qu'il caresse du bout de ses doigts. Stiles lâche alors un bruyant soupir qui termine dans un long gémissement. Il niche son visage dans le cou de Derek s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, essayant le plus possible de se rapprocher de lui pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux.

« D-Derek » bégaie-t-il dans un souffle.

« Hum ? » grogne le susdit, trop concentré sur le plaisir de son amant pour répondre avec des mots.

« Vitesse supérieure » se contente de geindre le jeune agent, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la nuque et l'épaule de son aîné.

Derek ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa fierté. Il s'introduit lentement en son amant, tous deux retenant leur souffle, l'un à cause de l'inconfort presque douloureux de l'intrusion, l'autre à cause du plaisir presque trop intense de sa progression dans l'étroit étau de chair.

Lorsque Derek atteint le plus profond de son amant, il ne bouge plus pour laisser le temps à Stiles de se faire à l'intrusion. Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson sur un rythme rapide. Leur respiration est saccadée, erratique, tellement irrégulière qu'ils tomberaient presque en hyperventilation.

« Stiles ? » fait Derek au bout d'un certain temps, légèrement inquiet d'avoir blessé le plus jeune.

« Non, ne bouge pas » souffle le jeune agent, le visage toujours dans le cou de son amant.

« Tu as mal ? » s'inquiète immédiatement celui-ci.

« Non, mais si tu bouges, tout va se terminer très vite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » répond Stiles en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux fermés. « Trop d'intensité d'un coup. »

Et Derek ne peut s'empêcher de rire, soulagé que son amant n'ait rien.

« Ah ! » s'exclame le cadet. « Putain Derek, je t'ai dit de pas bouger ! Oh mon dieu… »

L'agent spécial retient un autre rire et passe l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Stiles en une caresse, comme pour s'excuser. Pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. D'un mouvement souple, il se retourne pour pouvoir plaquer Stiles contre le mur, faisant presque crier son amant – presque.

« Nom de Dieu ! » jure Stiles, une vague de plaisir traversant son corps avec autant d'intensité qu'un courant électrique de quinze volts.

Sans attendre son accord, Derek entame un lent va-et-vient, sortant presqu'entièrement de son amant avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui au plus profond. Il entend et sent le souffle saccadé de Stiles contre son oreille, et c'est presque le plus beau son qu'il pourrait entendre, s'il ne lui préférait pas déjà les gémissements de plaisir qui échappent les lèvres de son cadet.

L'agent spécial continue à la même allure et il faut toute sa volonté à Stiles pour ne pas se laisser simplement aller et glisser dans la volupté pour en atteindre son paroxysme. A ce stade, il ne retient même plus les gémissements indécents et à la limite de l'obscène qui sortent de sa gorge. Il ne se savait pas capable de produire de tels sons, aussi vulgaires. Sérieusement, il pourrait être engagé pour un rôle dans un film porno sans problème vu les geignements que produisent ses poumons.

Pourtant, il ne les fait pas cesser, puisque Derek semble bien trop les apprécier. Il sent que l'agent spécial accélère doucement – mais sûrement – la cadence, le collant un peu plus contre le mur à chaque coup de butoir. Et franchement, Stiles adore ça – il réalise quand même l'un de ses fantasmes, le deuxième pour être exact –, il s'est toujours demandé ce qu'il ressentirait dans cette position, ces anciens partenaires n'étant généralement pas plus musclé que lui. C'est une position qu'il apprécie, il trouve ça plus excitant quand c'est moins conventionnel. En plus, être maintenu contre un mur à la seule force des bras du beau brun n'est clairement pas une chose qui lui déplaît. Que voulez-vous, il aime les démonstrations de force.

Alors qu'il en est là dans ses petites introspections sur ses préférences sexuelles, il sent les lèvres de Derek se coller à la peau de son cou en plusieurs baisers voraces et brûlants. Puis un petit bout de sa peau pâle est aspirée presque violemment avant d'être léchée et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Un frisson parcourt sa peau sous le plaisir diffus que provoque ce contact et à la pensée qu'il aura une marque, comme une preuve de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Mord-moi » souffle-t-il alors, sans pouvoir retenir les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres.

Il sait que sa demande peut paraître louche – certains de ses partenaires avaient trouvé ça bizarre – et que la plupart des hommes avec qui il a couché n'ont pas compris ce qui peut motiver ce genre de demande. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il aime tant ça. Il aime et puis c'est tout. Alors il demande à chaque fois, quoi que pourrait en penser son partenaire. Heureusement pour lui, Derek n'est pas vraiment comme la plupart de ses partenaires (c'est même un autre genre !).

S'il a trouvé la demande étrange, il n'en a rien montré et Stiles sent bientôt des dents érafler gentiment sa peau avant d'en saisir fermement un morceau sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il y a juste assez de force dans cette morsure pour qu'elle diffuse une longue vague de plaisir. Il gémit outrageusement pour faire comprendre à l'agent à quel point c'est parfait.

Et là, Stiles le sait : cet homme-là, celui qui réalise son fantasme et cède à ses vices, c'est l'homme parfait pour lui. Il va devoir le garder.

Le cours de ses pensées est interrompu soudainement lorsque Derek, avec un grognement que Stiles trouve absolument sexy, accélère encore le rythme, attrapant un nouveau bout de peau entre ses dents, celui près de son oreille. Cet endroit est particulièrement sensible, et le jeune agent ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il se sent tellement proche du gouffre, celui où il peut voir la promesse d'une jouissance totale en y regardant tout au fond. S'il se penche trop, il tombera sans aucun espoir de se retenir au rebord de ce précipice.

Pourquoi voudrait-il se retenir, d'abord ? Sa tête et son corps ne semblent pas être en accord. Alors que sous son crâne, son cerveau veut faire encore durer tout ça, son corps lui semble au supplice. Comme s'il ne sait pas s'il doit continuer de diffuser tout ce plaisir ou simplement s'arrêter sur une frustration. Et ça engendre ce plaisir quasi douloureux qui parcourt l'entièreté de ses membres. Dont son érection qui semble souffrir du manque d'attention qu'il lui a accordée jusque-là.

Il relâche donc l'épaule de son amant pour diriger sa main vers sa fierté qui réclame de l'attention. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à soulager la pression accumulée, il entend Derek grogner de mécontentement et soudain, sa main est plaquée contre le mur près de sa tête, celle de l'agent se glissant entre ses doigts pour les entremêler.

« Tu jouis sans ou pas du tout » lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille, la voix rauque et basse.

Stiles a un nouveau frisson qui couvre sa peau. L'ordre, la voix, la main… Ça lui plaît. Vraiment. Son cœur s'affole plus encore sous l'excitation qui double d'intensité, qui court dans ses veines, qui se répand dans son corps sous l'impulsion de ces battements frénétiques.

En réponse, il dépose plusieurs baisers humides dans le cou de son amant, remontant vers sa joue avant que Derek ne recule légèrement le visage afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion. Stiles est en train de vivre la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie, il en est persuadé. Tout ce que fait Derek le rend dingue de la meilleure manière qui soit. Sa langue qui caresse la sienne avec indolence, sa main qui retient la sienne avec force, son souffle ardent qui balaie sa peau, son autre main dont le pouce caresse sa cuisse, sa fierté qui le remplit entièrement et qui va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui.

Lorsque Derek se recule encore, il observe longuement son amant, ralentissant le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il l'observe, parce qu'il veut graver les détails du visage rougi par le plaisir, les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, les yeux voilés par le désir qu'il inspire. Stiles est beau, par nature, il a un certain charme qui attire immédiatement l'attention, d'autant plus qu'il n'en a probablement pas vraiment conscience. Mais là ? La bouche entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle saccadé, les joues écarlate, les yeux à demi fermés, il est absolument magnifique. Essence même du mot désir. Inspiration et incitation à la débauche la plus totale. Un saint pourrait se damné pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir ainsi, pantelant de désir et de plaisir, le cou marqué par des suçons et des traces de dents.

« Pourquoi tu ralentis ? Ne ralentis pas, je t'en prie Derek, _ne ralentis pas_ » grogne – ou geint ? – le jeune agent, sa main prise dans l'étau de celle du brun faisant pression pour accentuer ses dires.

Et Derek sourit, parce qu'entendre Stiles le prier de cette manière lui donne des frissons. Il aime entendre le plus jeune avec cette voix qui transpire le besoin, presque le désespoir. Il dépose un baiser sur le nez de son amant, toujours avec ce sourire de con suffisant qui le rend bien trop sexy, avant de relâcher la main de Stiles pour lui agripper fermement l'autre cuisse. D'un mouvement expert, il repositionne le jeune agent avant de finalement accélérer le rythme.

Stiles lâche un cri. En le repositionnant, Derek vient de toucher sa prostate avec force. Un plaisir immense le submerge un raz de marée qui engloutit le sable de la plage. Sa peau est couverte de frissons sans discontinuer, et son souffle quitte un instant ses poumons.

« Bordel de merde, 'faut que tu recommences ça » lâche-t-il dès qu'il retrouve comment respirer.

Un rire secoue Derek, et il « recommence ça » avec plaisir. A nouveau, il se retire et revient, et touche encore la prostate de son amant. Il l'entend pousser un long gémissement entrecoupé par des halètements. Stiles resserre la prise de ses jambes autour des hanches et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, ses lèvres explorant une nouvelle fois cette parcelle de peau qu'il connaît déjà. A son tour lui vient l'envie de laisser une marque sur lui, de laisser une trace de son passage. Il veut qu'elle reste pendant des jours, bien visible. Cette possessivité, il ne sait pas d'où elle vient, et il s'en fiche, il se contente de céder à son envie. Alors il capture cette peau légèrement hâlée entre ses lèvres, l'aspire, la suce, la lèche pendant un temps infini. Mais l'action le rend muet, ce qui déplait fortement à Derek.

« Je veux t'entendre, Stiles. Je veux t'entendre gémir, et hurler. Je veux entendre ta voix crier mon nom » murmure Derek au creux de son oreille, avant d'en attraper le lobe pour le mordiller.

Stiles n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se soumettre à cette voix, à cette volonté, à cet homme. Alors il délaisse le cou de son amant pour laisser libre cours à ses geignements, pour lui faire plaisir.

« Bon garçon » souffle l'agent spécial, sons sourire clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Et Stiles pense qu'il pourra faire semblant de s'en offusquer plus tard, parce que là, il aime vraiment trop l'effet qu'on ces simples mots sur lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu s'offusquer immédiatement, Derek accélérait encore le rythme de ses va-et-vient, augmentant leur intensité. Stiles perd rapidement le fil de ses pensées, son cerveau uniquement concentré sur le plaisir qui inonde peu à peu son être.

Il sent qu'il bascule dangereusement près du gouffre, celui qui lui promet un plaisir divin. Si bon qu'il semble interdit, mais d'autant plus délicieux. Il sent son cœur entamer une course folle dans sa poitrine, tant et si bien qu'il croit le sentir s'échapper à force de cogner contre ses côtes. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus rare. Ses gémissements, de plus en plus forts et rapprochés. Il le sait, il va basculer.

« Derek ! »

Une vague de plaisir de la taille d'un tsunami vient de le cueillir, ravageant chaque parcelle de son être comme elle aurait ravagé une ville. L'entièreté de son corps se contracte pour gérer autant de volupté d'un coup ses jambes se font étau autour des hanches de son amant, ses bras se nouent autour de sa nuque, l'une de ses mains agrippe presque violemment ses cheveux. Il s'accroche à lui tel un naufragé qui ne voudrait pas se noyer et s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il est tellement contracté qu'il devient trop étroit pour la santé de Derek. Il se perd à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, son gémissement résonnant aux oreilles de Stiles.

C'est décidément la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air qu'ils ont eu. Et de loin. Tout était plus intense, et tellement meilleur…

Ils ont besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Finalement, Stiles finit par se détacher lentement, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain, Derek se retirant de lui. Une fois les pieds au sol, le jeune agent ne cherche pas à s'éloigner du brun il trouve qu'il est plutôt bien, coincé entre le mur et le corps chaud, nu, musclé et parfait de son amant. Pourtant, la réalité le rattrape bien vite et son hyperactivité reprend le dessus.

« Putain de bordel de merde » jure-t-il avant même de pouvoir penser à ce qu'il dit. « T'es sérieusement le meilleur coup de ma vie. »

Derek, qui a un peu de mal à redescendre sur terre, mets un certain temps avant de comprendre puis se met à rire devant tant de franchise. Stiles en frissonne.

« Merci » répond le brun, un sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres. « La réciproque n'en est pas moins vraie. »

Et l'agent spécial passe une main derrière la nuque de son cadet pour l'approcher et lui voler un baiser. Il ne sait pas vraiment quel genre de relation ils vont avoir après ça, alors il profite du fait qu'il peut encore l'embrasser comme bon lui semble. Il lèche la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Stiles ne le fait pas attendre pour répondre et l'inviter à venir explorer sa cavité humide, se réjouissant de sentir la caresse indolente de cette langue. Il s'amuse à batailler pour prendre le dessus dans ce baiser langoureux, sans vraiment chercher à le faire réellement. Lorsque finalement ils se séparent – s'en vraiment s'éloigner l'un de l'autre – Stiles lâche les premiers mots qui traversent son esprit.

« Je vais devoir reprendre une douche. »

Derek rit et se recule à regret pour libérer Stiles de sa prison.

« Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? » lui demande celui-ci, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Derek l'observe, incertain, et hausse l'un de ses sourcils dans l'une de ses expressions favorites « C'est-à-dire ? ».

« T'as besoin d'une douche aussi » précise Stiles, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Le jeune agent a toujours aimé prendre une douche à deux, son côté romantique, sûrement. Alors il n'attend pas vraiment l'accord de Derek avant de lui prendre la main pour le tirer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Notons que l'agent spécial n'a pas opposé de résistance et se laisse gentiment traîner jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour prendre cette douche qui, avouons-le, le tente plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

C'est en entrant dans la pièce que le monde extérieur lui revient en pleine poire. Il n'est pas ici pour s'envoyer en l'air avec le sexy Derek Hale. Il n'est pas ici en tant que couple. Il n'est pas ici en vacance, ou en week-end. Il est ici parce que c'est son job. Il est ici parce qu'il est sous couverture. Il est ici parce qu'un psychotique tue des couples chaque fois qu'ils ont des relations sexuelles dans cette chambre.

Le sentiment désagréable d'être observé lui revient, tout comme le fait que le tueur les a observés. Etrangement, il est refroidi tout à coup.

« Il y a un problème ? » demande le brun, conscient que Stiles n'a plus l'air aussi taquin qu'avant d'entrer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune agent s'est arrêté dans un mouvement. Il se racle la gorge et secoue la tête, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres alors qu'il entre dans la cabine de douche et tire son aîné avec lui. Il ouvre l'eau et retient un cri lorsque l'eau gelée glisse sur sa peau. Au moins, ç'a le mérite de lui faire oublier pendant un instant qu'un tueur psychotique les observe peut-être.

« Stiles ? » fait Derek, n'ayant pas cru au sourire que le jeune agent lui a sorti.

Le susnommé lui tourne le dos, semblant concentré sur le réglage de l'eau pour obtenir une température supportable. L'agent spécial ne s'y trompe pas pourtant, et s'avance pour enlacer son amant, ses bras enserrant sa taille, sa tête se posant dans son cou pour y laisser quelques doux baisers.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il de nouveau.

Maintenant que l'eau coule sur leur peau, créant un bruit continu et apaisant, Stiles consent à confier ses pensées.

« Il nous regard, Derek, c'est plus qu'une certitude. Et c'est… malsain. On vient de… de _faire l'amour _sous ses yeux ! »

Derek pousse un léger soupir.

« Je sais » souffle-t-il en retour. « Je regrette que notre première fois ensemble se soit passé ainsi… mais je ne regrette pas qu'elle soit arrivée. De toute façon, rien ne nous assure qu'il a vraiment regardé. Il ne suffit peut-être de pas grand-chose pour le faire délirer et sa paranoïa le fait probablement déjà préméditer notre meurtre depuis le tout début… »

L'agent spécial tente de le rassurer comme il le peut. Il est presque convaincu par ce qu'il lui dit. Ils ne peuvent réellement pas savoir ce que le tueur a fait ou pas durant le temps de leurs ébats.

« Et au moins, ici, il ne peut pas nous voir » ajoute-t-il, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Il attrape le savon, en enduit généreusement ses mains et entreprend de l'étaler sur le ventre de son amant avant de frotter légèrement.

« Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire » chuchote-t-il à son amant alors que ses mains passent sur ses hanches pour venir savonner son dos.

Stiles se laisse donc faire, accordant au brun toute sa confiance. Il ferme les yeux et au bout de quelques petites minutes, c'est comme si ses sens se développent, particulièrement celui du toucher. Il sent les mains de Derek caresser son corps d'abord son dos, puis ses épaules qu'il masse doucement, avant de redescendre jusqu'à ses fesses, puis l'arrière de ses cuisses, et enfin ses jambes.

« Tourne-toi » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Le jeune agent s'exécute, toujours sans dire un seul mot. Les yeux toujours fermés, il se concentre sur les mains de Derek qui parcourent son corps. Même rituel. Les épaules, le torse, le bras droit puis le gauche, les abdominaux – qui se contractent au passage frivole des mains –, à nouveau les cuisses et les jambes. Mais, ces deux mains exploratrices remontent jusqu'aux cuisses et s'attarde particulièrement sur l'intérieur. Les mouvements se font plus lents, plus insistants. Plus sensuels. Et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'après son orgasme – seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tôt – et sa prise de conscience, il soit encore en état de bander. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui arrive, son corps réagit sans avoir consulté son cerveau au préalable.

Il est encore plus surpris – bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû, s'il avait réfléchi – lorsque deux lèvres se referment autour de sa fierté, l'emprisonnant dans cette cavité humide et, ouais, là Stiles oublie le reste. Le reste n'est pas important. Pourquoi penserait-il à tout ça alors que l'agent spécial Derek Hale est en train de le sucer ? Ouais, définitivement, il préfère se concentrer sur cette tête brune qui va-et-vient le long de sa verge. Il ouvre les yeux pour les fixer sur l'homme devant lui, et découvre que ledit homme a le regard braqué sur lui, trop intense pour qu'il puisse même songer à détourner les yeux.

Derek joue avec sa langue, suit les veines gonflées du membre tumescent de son amant et il s'en délecte. Il aime le regard qu'à Stiles à ce moment-là, mi voilé par le désir et le plaisir, mi fasciné. Il sait qu'il a réussi à détourner le jeune de ses préoccupations. Mais il ne l'a pas encore totalement focalisé sur une seule et unique chose.

Tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les prunelles couleur whisky de son amant, il taquine le gland du bout de sa langue, puis referme ses lèvres autour et prend lentement le membre dans sa bouche, allant le plus loin possible.

Stiles perd son souffle en regardant Derek _engloutir_ sa fierté. Y a-t-il déjà eu vision plus excitante ? Le jeune agent n'en est pas sûr. C'est littéralement la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait vue. Le brun se recule avant de revenir, encore et encore. Puis finalement, il s'arrête à mi-chemin, creuse ses joues et le suce avec plus de vigueur. Stiles est obligé de se tenir au mur. Des points apparaissent devant sa vision.

Ah oui, respirer. Il a oublié qu'il avait besoin d'air pour vivre. Il prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de se mettre à haleter, puis à gémir. C'est presque une torture, c'est tellement bon que ça pourrait en faire mal. C'est une _douce_ torture. Et il aime ça.

« D-Derek » bégaie-t-il, pantelant. « Je-Je vais ve-venir… »

Malgré l'avertissement, Derek n'a pas l'air décidé à se détacher de sa fierté et continue de la sucer avec force et conviction. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles jouisse, éjaculant entre ses lèvres. Le brun avale autant qu'il le peut avant de se relever pour venir embrasser Stiles.

Le jeune agent n'a jamais fait ça, avec aucun de ses partenaires précédents. Goûter à sa propre semence ne lui ait même jamais venu à l'esprit. Pourtant, ça n'est pas désagréable, surtout lorsque Derek l'embrasse presque durement.

Lorsqu'il reprend un peu pied avec la réalité, il comprend qu'il vient d'avoir un deuxième orgasme en moins d'une demi-heure.

Il a déjà dit que Derek était l'homme parfait pour lui ?

« Non » s'amuse le brun, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, caressant doucement sa peau.

« Je viens de le dire à voix haute, c'est ça ? » grimace le plus jeune.

L'agent spécial hoche la tête, un sourire suffisant relevant le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dépose plusieurs légers baisers sur sa joue et le coin de sa bouche.

Une autre pensée fait son chemin à travers le dédale tortueux qu'est le cerveau de Stiles. La pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Ou alors Derek a des gestes très tendres envers ses coups d'une fois. Peu probable – parce Stiles l'a décrété. Les petites attentions du brun le laisse penser que finalement, Derek l'apprécie peut-être un peu. D'ailleurs, si Stiles se souvient bien, l'agent avait bien dit « tout ce que vous hurlerez _pourra_ et _sera_ retenu _pour une prochaine fois_ ». Une prochaine fois. Derek avait donc envisagé une prochaine fois avant même qu'ils ne commencent.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demande d'ailleurs l'objet de ses pensées.

« On va se revoir ? » répond Stiles par une autre question, le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ayant disparu il ne sait où.

Derek lui adresse encore ce sourire en coin qui lui donne l'air d'un con suffisant, et le jeune agent a bien envie de le lui effacer en l'embrassant.

« Absolument » réplique le brun en se rapprochant sensiblement de lui et en capturant ses lèvres.

Ouais, il veut absolument revoir Stiles. Plusieurs fois. Pendant plusieurs heures. Loin de leur travail.

* * *

Oui, je suis crade, je sais. Je vous ai bien teaser cette semaine, pour un lemon qui m'a pris trois jours entiers à écrire, avec le support moral de ma meilleure amie à qui je décrivais tout et qui se languissait de le lire ! Damoooo, regarde, c'est bien hein ? :D

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus quand même ! En tout cas, j'ai vraiment adorééééé l'écrire, genre, ouais ! Tellement que jeudi, je me suis levée plus tôt par erreur et bas je l'ai continuer, à 8h du matin... y'a pas d'heure pour un lemon 8D

BREF. Voilà, Sifredi, parce que Stiles aime ça rude et sauvage :D

AU FAITE. Si quelqu'un veut que j'écrive le fantasme numéro 1 de Stiles, ça va pas me déranger plus que cela... hrm.

~Kissouilles d'andouille :coeur:


	4. Chapter 4

En fait, va y avoir une cinquième partie. Ouais, mes doigts ne me répondent plus, les fourbes. Mais la cinquième partie, c'est plus un épilogue, en vrai :3 Bon, il est 1h35 du matin, alors j'ai pas relu, démerdez-vous avec les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe xD

Merci pour tout l'amour que vous me donnez, les reviews (auxquelles je réponds ce soir, promis), les follows et les fav' ! J'vous aime trop :o

Désolée, Ana, de pas avoir pu écrire la fin de l'OS avant aujourd'hui ! Trop d'inspiration !

**Warning ! **Ce chapitre contient un lime - pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, sachez que le chapitre 5 aura probablement un lime voir un lemon, ouais, je sais, vous aimez ça bande de cochons xD

Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes celles qui m'ont motivé - à comprendre, fait un chantage monstrueux - pour avoir cet OS, elles se reconnaîtront, bien sûr. Vous êtes méchantes, et c'est probablement pour ça que je vous aime !

Bref, j'arrête le blabla, enjoyez mes amis !

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

**Undercover**

Ooo0ooO

Après leur douche, ils s'installent sur le canapé pour regarder un film (« Hors de question qu'on regard Pirates des Caraïbes », « Mais ! Ils sont géniaux ces films ! », « Hors. De. Question. »), Stiles lové dans les bras de son amant. Le reste de l'après-midi passe simplement, et ils en arrivent à oublier qu'ils sont en mission, qu'ils sont flics, qu'ils sont sur le point d'arrêter un dangereux tueur.

Vers dix-neuf heures, des coups sont frappés à la porte. Stiles se lève pour aller ouvrir tandis que Derek le couvre discrètement, son Beretta en main. Le battant en bois s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un groom, avec un chariot rempli de nourriture.

« Vot' repas du soir » leur annonce le jeune homme, l'air vraiment très enthousiaste.

« Oh euh, merci » rétorque le jeune agent, surpris en laissant entrer le groom.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir commandé quelque chose. Peut-être est-ce Derek qui l'a fait ? Si c'est le cas, il s'est planqué pour le faire, parce que Stiles n'a absolument aucun souvenir de l'avoir entendu téléphoner, et Dieu sait que leur chambre d'hôtel n'est pas assez grande pour lui cacher une conversation téléphonique. D'autant plus que le téléphone est dans le salon. Bien que le fait soit étrange, il n'y pense pas plus que cela, après tout, il n'est pas infaillible (il s'est peut-être endormi à un moment donné pendant l'après-midi ?).

Le jeune employé repart après avoir déposé son fardeau et récupéré le premier chariot, acceptant au passage le pourboire de Stiles. Derek et l'agent fédéral s'installent côte à côte sur le canapé, et Stiles est le premier à dévorer la nourriture qui lui est présentée. Le brun l'observe, amusé, mais ne fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de laisser ses yeux dériver sur le corps qu'il a possédé quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il aimerait à nouveau posséder.

« Quoi ? » finit par lui demandé son amant sans le regard de Derek peser sur lui sans dévier.

« Rien, je pensais juste à la façon dont je pourrais te « baiser », encore » répond l'agent spécial toujours avec ce sourire suffisant que le rend vraiment trop sexy pour que cela soit autorisé.

« Premièrement, tu ne devrais pas être autorisé à dire une chose pareille, c'est trop bandant. Deuxièmement, tu ne devrais pas non plus avoir le droit de sourire comme ça, c'est trop sexy. Le monde est injuste… » finit par soupirer Stiles, enfournant les trois quart d'une saucisse dans sa bouche, sans quitter Hale des yeux.

Oui, c'est énormément cliché, et oui, ça craint. Mais que voulez-vous, Stiles aime les clichés, ils sont toujours faciles à comprendre. En l'occurrence, l'image de la saucisse n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

« A quoi suis-je donc autorisé ? » s'enquière le brun, sans se départir de son sourire suffisant.

Et – miracle – l'agent fédéral délaisse sa nourriture – sacrilège ! – pour montrer à Derek ce à quoi il est autorisé. C'est-à-dire, tout ce qui touche à la sexualité. Stiles se glisse donc sur les genoux de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement, caressant sa langue avec une sensualité indolente.

L'agent spécial laisse ses mains se glisser sous le t-shirt de son cadet, effleure sa peau, avant de descendre vers ses fesses. Il lui a pourtant dit qu'il avait pensé à une nouvelle façon de le prendre, et il est prêt à la tester, là, tout de suite, immédiatement. Pourtant, les mains de Stiles attrapent ses poignets, et celui-ci se recule légèrement, un claquement de langue réprobateur retentissant tandis qu'il éloigne les mains exploratrices de son corps.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à ça, agent » le réprimande-t-il avec un léger sourire taquin.

Et Derek pense que c'est à faire ça, que Stiles n'est pas autorisé. Ce petit sourire mutin l'allume entièrement.

« Tout ce que vous avez le droit de faire à partir de maintenant, c'est gémir » continue l'agent fédéral à voix basse, son regard intense fixé dans les prunelles bleues aux pupilles d'ors et déjà dilatées par le désir.

Stiles dépose une myriade de baiser sur les lèvres, la mâchoire et le cou de son amant – remarquant au passage avec une certaine satisfaction que sa marque est bien visible et presque violette – tout en défaisant le bouton de son jeans. Derek ne porte toujours pas de sous-vêtement. Sérieusement, Stiles peut absolument se faire à ça. Chaque fois qu'il posera son regard sur l'homme, il saura qu'il n'a rien sous son jeans, et cette simplement pensée vaut tout l'or du monde – et accessoirement le fait bander comme un dingue.

Le jeune agent descend des genoux de son amant pour se laisser glisser au sol, lui écartant les jambes. Il fait doucement glisser le vêtement, obligeant Derek à relever le bassin – pas que ce dernier soit embêté plus que cela par la manœuvre… - pour libérer totalement son membre tumescent qui se dresse, fièrement érigé. Et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de frémir il est celui qui met l'agent Hale dans un état pareil. Il jubile presque.

Comme il ne veut pas laisser de répit à son amant, qu'il ne veut pas simplement le taquiner mais carrément l'allumer, lui faire perdre tous ses moyens en seulement quelques secondes, il décide de ne pas s'embarrasser de simples léchouilles. Non. Il prend entièrement le membre entre ses lèvres, aussi loin, aussi profond qu'il le peut, et le hoquet de surprise suivi par un long gémissement lui indique qu'il a ce qu'il voulait.

Il se recule après plusieurs secondes pour revenir encore. Nouveau gémissement. Il jette un coup d'œil à son amant pour voir qu'il a rejeté sa tête en arrière, que ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, que son torse se soulève en un rythme saccadé, suivant sa respiration erratique, et que ses dix doigts se serrent convulsivement autour du cuir du canapé. Stiles le relâche, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu sais que t'es absolument bandant comme ça ? » lui lance-t-il.

Derek laisse échapper un grognement, et le jeune agent se doute du sens de ce son : « Ta gueule et ne t'arrête pas, bordel. » Enfin, plus ou moins. Avec un rire amusé, il attrape la fierté de son amant dans sa main et se penche pour venir lécher les bourses rouges qui semblent s'offrir à lui. Un autre gémissement, long et lascif. Stiles en a des frissons. Il est inutile de préciser à quel point il aime entendre Derek gémir sous les traitements qu'il lui fait subir. C'est juste jouissif.

Mais Stiles n'a pas le temps de reprendre la fierté tumescente de son amant en bouche pour la goûter de nouveau que Derek lui a saisi le visage pour le forcer à remonter afin de l'embrasser avec passion et rudesse, au point de le faire gémir. Et sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte, il est allongé sur le canapé, Derek au-dessus de lui, se débattant avec le bouton de son jeans tant il est empressé. Finalement, son amant semble vaincre le vile vêtement et n'attend pas pour le faire glisser, boxer compris, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le brun ne semble pas vouloir non plus s'embarrasser de préliminaires quelconques.

Aussitôt cela fait, il revient embrasser son cadet comme s'il voulait le dévorer afin de combler une faim gargantuesque. Stiles passe ses bras autour de son cou et leur deux gémissements lorsque leur deux érections se rencontrent sont étouffés par le baiser passionné qu'ils échangent.

Putain, Stiles pourrait tellement se faire à ce genre d'activité avec l'agent Hale ! L'homme dose parfaitement la force et la tendresse.

Derek se détache légèrement de son amant pour se glisser dans son cou et attraper un bout de sa délicate peau entre ses dents. Il n'a pas oublié ce qu'aime son cadet. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, réagit immédiatement.

« Putain de merde » jure-t-il dans un souffle, passant une main dans les cheveux du brun pour l'encourager.

L'agent spécial n'est pas peu fier de la réaction du plus jeune et continue donc de mordiller le cou de Stiles, près de son oreille où il sait l'endroit plus sensible. Ce faisant, il glisse une main entre leur deux corps pour saisir leurs deux érections et y imprimer un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Il a l'impression d'un junkie qui a besoin de sa dose. C'est incroyable la vitesse à laquelle il s'est attaché à l'agent fédéral et à quel point il a envie de lui, constamment. Comme un camé envers sa drogue. Une drogue putain de dure.

Alors ses mouvements sont saccadés et prompts, il ne peut pas ralentir l'allure, il ne _veut pas_ la ralentir. Il a juste besoin de sentir Stiles se tendre sous lui, l'entendre gémir son nom, le voir se noyer dans le plaisir qu'il lui procure. C'est ça qu'il veut. Il veut voir le plaisir tirer les traits de son amant, éclairer son visage, rougir ses pommettes, voiler ses yeux.

Il se redresse pour observer tout ça, son regard fixant la moindre parcelle du visage de son amant.

« De-Derek » halète Stiles, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, explosant son cou à la peau rougie par le plaisir et l'excitation.

L'agent spécial comprend que Stiles n'est pas aussi endurant que lui – ou qu'il n'a pas envie de l'être – et il ne va pas le blâmer. Cette fois n'est pas comme la première où ils se découvraient. Non, cette fois c'est juste le besoin urgent de se satisfaire, de s'imprégner totalement de l'autre, de profiter de son corps avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour un temps dont ils ne connaissent pas la durée.

« Regarde-moi, Stiles » souffle Derek, ses yeux cherchant les prunelles whisky de son amant.

Le susnommé s'exécute et fixe difficilement son regard dans celui du brun. Ses yeux papillonnent, sentant la jouissance proche.

« Jouis, fais-le pour moi » continue l'agent spécial dans un murmure.

Et Stiles a l'impression de n'avoir attendu que ces mots pour laisser la volupté le cueillir avec violence. Il jouit avec un râle de plaisir qui se termine dans un gémissement. Derek ne perd pas un seul instant de la jouissance de son amant. Ses lèvres qui tremblent légèrement, son souffle qui se coupe, ses yeux qui restent fixés sur lui. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'attraper la lèvre inférieure du jeune agent entre ses dents avant d'envahir sa bouche pour caresser sa langue.

Il ne tarde pas à venir à son tour dans un gémissement étouffé par le baiser langoureux.

Ils restent un long moment à reprendre leurs esprits, ne voulant pas bouger, espérant ainsi que le temps ne filerait pas. Mais ils savent que ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela, aussi, Derek finit par se relever pour libérer Stiles de son emprise. Ils ne parlent pas, n'ont rien à se dire, et entreprennent de se nettoyer pour de se changer. Stiles étouffe un bâillement, une chape de fatigue lui tombant soudainement dessus. Avec un sourire, Derek l'embrasse avant de le guider jusqu'à la chambre puis jusqu'au lit où ils se couchent.

Sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller, Stiles dort. Derek l'observe longuement, pendant un temps infini qu'il ne saurait définir. Cinq, dix, trente minutes ? Il ne sait pas. Ses pensées divaguent sur l'avenir qu'il pourrait avoir avec cet homme qu'il désire si ardemment, sur l'avenir qu'il aura probablement s'ils ne se revoient pas, ou sur l'avenir qui le tuera à petit feu, celui où il ne profitera de Stiles par occasion, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour connaître une stabilité.

Ce sont de dures pensées, lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il ne connait Stiles que depuis une semaine à peine, qu'il ne sait rien de lui hormis ses goûts en matière de films et de sexe, et qu'inversement, Stiles ne connait rien de lui.

Il secoue la tête et quitte la chambre, préférant s'allonger sur le canapé, loin de l'objet qui trouble tant ses pensées. Il finit par s'y endormir pour plonger dans ses cauchemars qui semblent différés un peu cette nuit-là.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est plongé dans le noir et il doit prendre quelques secondes pour se rappeler d'où il est. Il se redresse, le corps en sueur, encore en proie à ses cauchemars horribles. Il souffle doucement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu'il entend un bruit. Plus précisément, le grincement du lit. Un coup d'œil à son portable qui traîne sur la table basse lui apprend qu'il est deux heures du matin.

Son esprit vif fait vite le calcule et il se lève rapidement, cherchant son arme et l'oreillette sans parvenir à les trouver. Tant pis. Il s'avance à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre et jette un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'il voit lui glace les sangs.

La silhouette du tueur se découpe dans la faible lueur des lampadaires extérieurs qui passent par la fenêtre. Il est sur le lit, et Derek n'a pas de mal à imaginer qu'il est à califourchon sur Stiles en train de l'étrangler.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et, au lieu de réfléchir comme un bon flic le ferait, il s'élance dans la pièce pour sauter sur le meurtrier et le faire basculer lourdement et douloureusement au sol. Les deux hommes étouffent un grognement de souffrance lorsqu'ils atterrissent rudement par terre. Derek se relève immédiatement en position de combat, ses réflexes d'agent prenant le dessus sur son envie presqu'irrépressible de savoir si Stiles va bien. S'il n'est pas arrivé trop tard pour le sauver.

De profil à la fenêtre, il peut enfin reconnaître l'auteur de tous ces crimes.

« Rendez-vous, Monsieur Kimino, c'est terminé » tente-t-il de le raisonner.

Après tout, les psychotiques _veulent_ être attrapés, ils se rendent parfois. Pourtant, celui ne semble pas enclin à se laisser prendre sans se battre. Un reflet brillant attire son regard juste avant que le réceptionniste ne lui saute dessus. Derek plonge sur le côté gauche pour esquiver l'attaque et frappe aussi fort qu'il le peut sur le côté droit de l'agresseur, lui fêlant probablement une côte au passage. Pourtant, Sean ne semble pas ressentir la moindre douleur et Derek pense que c'est sûrement parce qu'il est en pleine crise.

Le tueur se redresse et se jette à nouveau sur lui, sa force décuplée par sa rage, atteignant Derek dans la mâchoire, le sonnant légèrement. Il secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées juste à temps pour voir Sean attaquer de nouveau. Il esquive le poing qui renferme vraisemblablement un couteau, la lame attrapant parfois la lumière pour la renvoyer.

Le combat dure plusieurs minutes et Derek est incapable de dire combien de temps exactement. Il est essoufflé, à mal un peu partout, surtout à la mâchoire et aux bras. Alors qu'il pare une nouvelle attaque, il sent une vive douleur pulser dans son abdomen sur le côté droit. Puis une chaleur étrange se répand sur sa peau, une chaleur liquide.

Son sang. C'est son sang qui est en train de couler le long de son ventre. Son regard tombe sur sa blessure où le couteau est encore planté. Une souffrance à l'état pur semble se diffuser dans ses veines pour parcourir son corps. Il voit ensuite le tueur retirer le couteau, et il sait, bien sûr qu'il sait, que la lame va s'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa chair comme si elle pénétrait du beurre.

L'adrénaline fait taire la douleur et l'instinct de survie le prend aux tripes, l'obligeant à parer la nouvelle attaque tout en anesthésiant le plus possible la souffrance de sa blessure. Il continue donc de se battre vaillamment, essayant de maîtriser le tueur.

Quand soudain, un coup de feu retentit, faisant s'abattre sur la pièce un silence pesant, morbide. Le bruit résonne encore douloureusement dans la pièce – ou est-ce seulement dans ses oreilles ? – et il se laisse tomber à genoux, sa main tenant sa blessure. Devant lui, le tueur s'effondre au sol, dans un bruit sourd et mat de corps qui chute de tout son poids. Mais il ne lui accord plu d'importance maintenant qu'il n'est plus une menace, ses yeux sont fixé sur le trou qu'il a dans l'abdomen. Son sang continue de s'évader de son corps avec abondance, ruisselant telle une cascade de vie sur son corps douloureux.

« D-Derek » entend-il dire, comme une voix lointaine.

Il a l'impression d'être entouré de coton, et il n'a qu'une envie, c'est plonger dans ce lit cotonneux et doux pour se reposer et fuir la souffrance. Ça lui paraît être une bonne idée.

Stiles, lui, l'empêche de chuter lourdement au sol et continue de lui parler, même si chaque mot qu'il prononce lui donne la nausée. Il attrape le téléphone fixe posé sur la table de nuit et compose le 911 sans cesser de parler à Derek et de presser la blessure.

Lorsqu'un urgentiste lui répond, il lui décrit la situation et l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« Une ambulance est déjà en chemin, agent Stilinski, continuez de maintenir la pression contre la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. Parlez l'agent Hale, donnez-lui quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. L'ambulance va arriver d'une minute à l'autre » lui assura l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Stiles acquiesce et raccroche, sa main à nouveau libre se glissant dans les cheveux bruns de son amant.

« Vieux con arrogant, t'as pas intérêt à clamser entre mes mains. D'accord ? Toi et moi, on en a pas encore fini. J'attends cette prochaine fois que tu m'as promis. »

Il observe le visage de Derek dans la pénombre. Il est pâle, sa peau est moite de sueur, il tremble de froid. La voix de Stiles se fait chevrotante alors qu'il entendant du bruit dans le couloir.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Derek Hale, tu vas t'en sortir, et après ça, toi et moi, on prendra deux semaines de vacances en France où on passera nos journées à faire l'amour, encore et encore, dans les endroits les plus étranges qui soient. »

Il ne termine pas tout ce qu'il voulait dire de sale, ses coéquipiers ont défoncé la porte de la chambre pour débouler dans la chambre. Le tableau qui s'offrent à eux les horrifient mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les ambulanciers sont déjà là. Stiles est écarté de son amant contre son gré et il voit le corps de Derek disparaître de sa vue pour être emmené à l'hôpital.

Ce qui se passe ensuite est confus pour Stiles. Il se souvient avoir demandé – non, ordonné – à Scott de le conduire à l'hôpital. Son presque frère est plus que d'accord, d'ailleurs, puisque l'agent fédéral n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Il est pâle, lent, ses mots traînent quand il les prononce comme s'il avait du mal à les dire.

Quand ils arrivent aux urgences, un médecin, voyant les badges et l'air plus que mal en point de l'agent Stilinski, les prend en priorité, et Stiles se laisse faire, passif, alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, courir dans les couloirs de ce putain d'hôpital pour trouver Derek et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Pourtant, il sait que ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop tôt pour savoir quoi que ce soit. Autant qu'il reste là, à répondre aux questions stupides du médecin.

« Putain, j'ai juste été drogué au nitrazépam. Je n'en ai pas pris assez pour être HS pendant des heures, mais je me sens pas bien non plus. Je ne vais pas mourir, aller donc retrouver l'agent Hale de ce foutu hôpital et aider vos collègues à lui sauver le cul ! »

Il a probablement été un peu agressif, et sa colère envers le médecin n'est clairement pas justifiée, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il angoisse, et son esprit, bien que ralenti par le reste de somnifère, ne cesse de lui montrer les derniers instants dans la chambre d'hôtel, en parallèles avec d'autres moments que Stiles préférerait oublier temporairement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache si Derek va survivre.

Le médecin finit par quitter la pièce d'auscultation, quand il a fait une prise de sang à l'agent Stilinski, pour laisser Stiles et Scott seuls.

« Stiles, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande finalement le brun bouclé.

Et l'agent fédéral ne peut pas garder pour lui les événements – enfin, si, il peut passer facilement sous silence le sexe déluré qu'il a eu avec l'agent spécial – alors il raconte ce qu'il a vécu, transformant un peu la vérité – ce qui donnait quelque chose comme : Derek m'apprenait des techniques de combat au corps à corps, et le tueur nous observait sûrement grâce à des caméras qu'on finira par trouver dans la chambre. On a dû déclencher une crise de paranoïa et il a drogué la nourriture pour pouvoir nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

Bon, c'est carrément un mensonge, et son presque frère n'en croit pas un traître mot, pourtant aucun des deux ne dit rien de plus à propos de ça. Stiles continue donc son récit pour relater la nuit.

« Les somnifères m'ont fait dormir pendant plusieurs heures, je dirais environ six heures d'affilées. Je dormais encore profondément que le tueur est entré. Je ne me suis réveillé que lorsque les bruits du combat m'ont sorti du sommeil. J'ai vu que Derek se battait contre Sean et j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'étais encore dans le coaltar. J'ai pris mon arme de service qui était dans la table de nuit, et j'ai visé pour blesser. La balle a fini en pleine tête. »

L'agent a du mal à réaliser qu'il a vraiment tué un homme. Dans l'adrénaline du combat, il n'a pas réfléchi. Il n'a pas pesé le pour et le contre, il n'a pas cherché un autre moyen de neutraliser le tueur. Non. Il a vu Derek en danger, il a vu Derek se faire poignarder. Alors il a tiré. Il a pris la vie d'un homme pour en sauver un autre. Mais son geste n'est pas excusable pour autant, cette mort hantera sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Scott ne dit rien et pose simplement sa main sur l'épaule de son presque frère en signe de réconfort. Il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir cette culpabilité qui ronge l'âme. Il a tué un adolescent pour sauver Allison. Au final, sa fiancée est morte dans ses bras, et l'adolescent est mort de sa main. Alors il sait ce que c'est. Mais il sait aussi que Stiles arrivera à vivre avec, même si certaines nuits, ses cauchemars feront ressortir sa culpabilité pour le torturer.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les somnifères ont totalement quitté son organisme et il sent l'irrésistible envie de bouger refait surface. Il envoie Scott appelé son père, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas la force de l'écouter s'inquiéter.

Quand son meilleur ami quitte la pièce, il s'esquive par une porte dérobée pour circuler nerveusement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il finit par tomber sur l'accueil où il demande à l'infirmière :

« La chambre de l'agent Derek Hale, s'il-vous-plaît. Je suis l'agent Stilinski, son coéquipier. »

Il lui montre son badge et elle consent à lui donner l'information. Stiles n'attend pas ses recommandations et part directement vers le lieu indiqué. Il s'arrête devant la porte et hésite.

Puis il frappe.

* * *

OMD ! Derek est-il réveillé ? Sorti d'affaire ? Ou dans le comaaa ? D:

Ouais, je suis affreuse, mais vous aimez ça.

Au fait, btw, y'aura aussi un bonus qui comportera le fantasme numéro 1 de Stiles et qui, parallèlement se trouve être le fantasme de Derek aussi (comment ça je me suis pas cassée le cul ? C'est faux. Je nie !)

Bref. Je vais dormir, enfin. Partie cinq... demain soir si Dieu le veut, mais c'est tellement pas sûr !

Je vous aime mes loulous, franchement, je vous aime.

~Kissouilles d'andouille :coeur:


	5. Chapter 5

TUTUTUTUTU *trompettes* Ouais, voilà la dernière partie. Si si, je vous le jure, c'est la dernière xD Restera plus que le bonus :D

Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendaient cette cinquième partie, et je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir vous la donner, enfin ! Merci à chacun d'entre vous pour les fav', les follows et les reviews, je vous aime vraiment trop trop :coeur:

Warning, - nan pas de lemon xD - ce chapitre, c'est du fluff presque tout le long. J'aime le fluff :3

Merci Aurelie pour toutes tes reviews :coeur: :coeur:

Euh, j'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, à part que j'ai pas relu, donc désolée pour les fautes :3

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

**Undercover**

_Previously on Undercover..._

_Puis il frappe._

Il n'attend pas de réponse pour ouvrir la porte et entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! » s'exclame à voix basse une infirmière qui se trouve juste devant lui.

Elle allait sans doute ouvrir la porte pour faire déguerpir celui qui osait l'interrompre, mais devait maintenant se retrouver un peu conne devant Stiles. Il la fixe de haut en bas, jugeant sans honte la femme qui vient de l'agresser alors qu'il vient voir son amant. Il la détaille un instant, l'air méprisant sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle est grande, à peu près sa taille, brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés et des yeux bleus. Plutôt jolie, dans le genre un peu pétasse avec ses airs de princesse. Après son inspection qui semble ne pas plaire à l'infirmière, il déclare :

« Je suis l'agent fédéral Stilinski. L'agent Hale est mon coéquipier, il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit et j'ai tué un homme pour sauver la sienne. Si je veux le voir, je vais le voir. »

Sa voix est dure et s'est même faite acide lorsqu'il a prononcé les mots « j'ai tué un homme ». Il fait de son mieux pour chasser les images de cette nuit de sa tête. Il préfère se concentrer sur Derek qui vient de murmurer paresseusement son nom. Stiles adresse un dernier regard à la jeune femme – Jennifer, d'après son badge – avant de la contourner avec dédain pour rejoindre le chevet de son amant. Il s'installe sur une chaise qu'il a rapprochée du lit avant de fixer ses prunelles sur l'infirmière qui semble ne pas vouloir les laisser seul.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autres patients à voir ? » l'interpelle Stiles, histoire de la faire dégager.

Il peut la voir serrer les dents comme pour retenir une réplique acerbe.

« Ne restez pas trop longtemps, vous allez le fatiguer » lui lance-t-elle tout de même avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

Stiles a cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Il tourne la tête vers son amant pour le voir papillonner des yeux, venant à peine de se réveiller.

« Hey » souffle doucement Derek, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Hey » répond Stiles sur le même ton, tentant un sourire. « Comment tu te sens ? »

L'agent spécial fait une grimace.

« Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, mais la morphine doit y être pour quelque chose » réplique le brun en fermant lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

Il sent la fatigue le reprendre mais il ne veut pas s'endormir tant que Stiles est là. Il a l'impression que s'il s'endort, à son réveil son amant ne sera plus là, parti pour Sacramento. Et lui devra rentrer à Quantico, en Virginie, à l'autre bout du continent, pour reprendre sa vie d'agent solitaire. Enfin « vie », c'est vite dit. A part son travail, il n'a pas grand-chose à Quantico : un appart', une voiture, ses deux sœurs et son oncle. Et sans Laura et Cora, ses deux sœurs, il ne verrait pas beaucoup de gens. En bref, il ne veut pas reprendre sa vie là où il l'a laissé. Il veut une nouvelle vie, une vie plus extravagante avec cet hyperactif d'agent trop bavard dont les goûts cinématographiques sont à chier.

Stiles se met à fixer son amant, détaillant son visage tuméfié. Des bleus constellent sa peau légèrement hâlée, sa lèvre inférieure est gonflée et ouverte, son arcade sourcilière gauche a été recousue et il a un pansement sur son nez. Mais malgré tout, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau. D'une autre beauté, une beauté en quelque sorte sauvage. Son regard descend sur son corps qu'il devine dans le même état que son visage malgré la blouse d'hôpital et le drap d'une blancheur presque trop immaculée. Il remarque que les mains de Derek sont blessées elles aussi, égratignées sur les jointures. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui saisir la main droite pour la serrer doucement avant de relever le regard pour rencontrer les prunelles bleues de l'agent spécial.

« Kimino ? » fait celui-ci pour briser le silence qui s'est abattu.

Stiles baisse immédiatement les yeux, les fixant sur un point connu de lui seul, perdus dans le vague.

« Mort » se contente-t-il de dire, la voix tremblante.

Sa gorge se serre et un sentiment violent le prend aux tripes. La culpabilité. Alors oui, il a tué un meurtrier en série. Oui, un meurtrier qui était sur le point de tuer son coéquipier et amant. Mais c'était un homme avant tout. Un être humain. Il avait écourté la vie d'un autre être vivant. C'est à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il a à présent du sang sur les mains… Une légère pression sur celle-ci le fait d'ailleurs relever les yeux vers Derek.

« Merci » fait simplement le brun.

Il a compris que c'est pour Stiles la première fois qu'il tue un homme. Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on veut expérimenter, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui finira par guérir avec le temps. C'est une marque à vie, une trace laissée au fer rouge. On se souvient toujours de ceux que l'on tue. Derek s'en souvient. Alors il ne lui sort pas une connerie comme « tu oublieras avec le temps » ou « tu n'avais pas le choix ». Parce qu'on a toujours le choix. Et parfois, on doit choisir entre deux propositions aussi merdiques l'une que l'autre. Stiles a dû choisir entre sauver la vie de Derek et tuer l'assassin ou essayer d'arrêter l'assassin en prenant le risque de laisser mourir Derek. Deux choix de merde. L'un d'eux devait forcément mourir à la fin. Stiles a dû choisir et sa conscience ne cessera jamais de le torturer à propos de ça. Derek le sait, ses nuits sont toujours peuplées des morts qu'il a causées. Alors il ne peut que le remercie d'avoir le choix qui lui a sauvé la vie.

« Stiles – » commence Derek, mais il est aussitôt interrompu par l'agent fédéral.

« Il avait une photo, dans sa poche, d'après Scott. Son père et sa mère, dans cette chambre, souriant à l'objectif. C'était sans doute le déclencheur. A la séparation de ses parents, causée par la compagne de sa mère, il a décrété que l'homosexualité n'était que le résultat d'un mal à éradiquer. »

Stiles ne veut pas parler de son « acte héroïque ». Il ne veut pas et ne voudra jamais. Sera-t-il encore capable de se regarder dans un miroir ?

« Stiles… » tente à nouveau le brun, mais l'agent fédéral ne semble pas l'écouter, déjà parti dans un monologue dont il semble avoir le secret.

« J'ai demandé à Scottie pourquoi ils n'étaient pas intervenus dès qu'ils ont vu entrer Kimino dans la chambre, pourquoi ils l'ont laissé m'étrangler et te poignarder. Ils ne l'ont pas vu. Il n'est pas entré par la porte. C'aurait été trop facile. L'équipe d'intervention aurait pu faire ce pour quoi ils sont payés, ils seraient intervenus. Mais non. Il est entré par la salle de bain. Le miroir en pied, accroché au mur, auquel personne ne fait attention, est une vitre sans tain qui sert à cacher un passage secret. Aucune trace sur les vidéos surveillances, ni ailleurs. Propre, rapide et silencieux. Invisible. Il pouvait entrer n'importe quand dans notre … la chambre. Et il –

-Stiles ! » finit par lancer Derek en haussant la voix.

Il voit que son amant va mal. Pire que ça, il est prêt à craquer. Il n'a pas dû se reposer, et les événements le hantent, il peut les lire sur le visage alerte et tiré par la fatigue de son coéquipier. Il lui caresse doucement la main et lutte contre le sommeil qui alourdit ses paupières. Fichu morphine.

« Stiles…Ça te sert à quoi de te tourmenter ? Avec des si, on refait le monde » lui glisse-t-il doucement en cherchant son regard.

« Je-je peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout aurait pu être si différent… Tout aurait dû être différent » réplique amèrement le plus jeune.

« Mais les choses sont comme ça Stiles. Tu es vivant, sain et sauf, et je suis vivant. Tout aurait pu être pire, mais rien n'aurait pu être meilleur. »

Stiles en doute, et son scepticisme est clairement visible sur ses traits. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Et son visage est pâle, et ses yeux lointains, et sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Et Derek sait que la crise de nerfs arrive, qu'elle doit arriver, pour que son amant puisse avoir cette sorte de paix avec sa conscience. Alors il se redresse, faisant fi de la douleur –minime grâce à la morphine –, et se place au bord du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. L'agent fédéral le regarde un instant avant de se lever et de se réfugier dans ses bras.

L'odeur singulière de son amant quoi qu'étouffée par les senteurs immondes de l'hôpital, l'entoure en même temps que l'étreinte. Son nez dans le cou de son aîné, les yeux fermés, il peut oublier un peu le monde, pendant quelques instants. Et finalement, ses yeux s'humidifient, puis laisse couler des perles salées sur ses joues pâles. Des larmes silencieuses qui roulent et qui créent des sillons sur leurs passages, qui lui brûlent presque la peau. Comme si sa culpabilité écrasante et ardente se diluait dans cette eau salée pour sortir de son être et le purifier. Il sent une des mains de Derek sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, allant et venant en un rythme régulier pour l'apaiser.

Il ne sait combien de temps il reste dans les bras de son amant, mais il y est bien. Il sent son cœur battre à une cadence douce et continue. Il pourrait rester comme ça indéfiniment. Mais il ne peut pas. Alors il finit par se reculer à contrecœur, s'essuie rapidement les yeux et passe une main gênée sur sa nuque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'excuser, ou de faire toute autre chose d'aussi stupide, Derek lui attrape doucement le menton pour le rapprocher de nouveau et lui voler un baiser afin de le faire taire.

Stiles soupire – de contentement, beaucoup, et de soulagement, un peu. Il sait que son amant le comprend et ne le juge pas. C'est ridicule, peut-être, mais c'est la chose qu'il a le plus craint. Que Derek le juge le juge trop faible, trop jeune, trop il ne sait quoi encore, et qu'il décide de ne plus avoir de contact. Et il se sent stupide, à présent, parce que visiblement, Derek ne pense rien de tout ça. Il le comprend.

Lorsque l'agent spécial se recule, il fixe quelques secondes son amant qui a encore les yeux fermés. Son visage est toujours aussi pâle et à toujours l'air aussi creusé par la fatigue, mais quelque chose a disparu. Quelque chose de sombre et dangereux, qui ternissait ses traits. Peut-être que Stiles ne sera pas aussi hanté par ses démons que lui l'est par les siens. Peut-être qu'il peut l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve d'une meilleure façon que lui l'a surmontée. Il a envie de l'aider.

« Stiles, promet-moi qu'en sortant de cette chambre, tu vas trouver un endroit pour dormir huit heures complètes d'affilées » lui demande-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il sait qu'il va devoir surveiller son cadet de près, mais malheureusement, il ne peut le faire depuis cette foutue chambre d'hôpital.

« Je te le promets, Derek, parole de Scout » répond doucement Stiles avec un léger sourire.

Un sourire un peu triste, mais c'est déjà ça.

« T'as été Scout, toi ? » s'étonne le brun avec un petit rire qui lui arrache une légère grimace lorsque sa blessure le tiraille.

« Bien sûr, où crois-tu que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais en matière de sexe ? » réplique le cadet, un sourcil relevé.

« Certainement pas chez les Scouts » s'amuse Derek. « A la limite, l'internat ou la maison de correction pour jeunes délinquants est plus propice à ce genre… d'apprentissage. »

Stiles lui sourit un peu plus franchement.

« Ça sent le vécu » lâche-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Sauf que l'absence de négation le fait douter.

« Attends, t'es allé en internat ? » continue-t-il face au silence mystérieux de son vis-à-vis.

« Non » se contente de dire Derek, son sourire de con suffisant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Stiles reste sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

« Dans une maison de correction ? Monsieur l'agent spécial Derek Hale est allé en maison de correction parce qu'il était un jeune petit délinquant ? » s'exclame doucement le cadet, ahuri.

Le brun ne répond rien, se contentant de sourire simplement, les yeux fixés sur son amant, une expression amusée sur les traits.

« Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi ou tu comptes me laisser deviner tout seul ? » lâche le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

« Où est l'intérêt s'il n'y a plus de mystère ? » réplique Derek.

« Où est… ? Je t'en foutrais moi du mystère ! Tu sais que mon ex, avec qui j'ai encore de très bonnes relations, peut fouiller les dossiers du FBI et trouver ton casier judiciaire ? Je saurais ce que tu as fait. »

Et la petite lèvre boudeuse de Stiles fait sourire encore plus l'agent spécial. Il le trouve adorable. Il lui saisit alors le visage sous une impulsion qu'il ne cherche pas à réprimer et l'approche pour l'embrasser de nouveau, plus sensuellement que la dernière fois. Stiles se rapproche encore et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant le baiser. Quand ils se séparent, l'agent fédéral pose son front contre celui de son amant, partageant son air pendant encore quelques instants.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » souffle doucement Derek ses pouces caressant les joues de Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été poignardé, c'est plutôt à toi de te reposer » contre le jeune, juste pour le plaisir de le contrarier un peu.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai que ça à faire dans cette foutue chambre. Toi, tu vas n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Alors va dormir » réplique le brun en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stiles pousse un soupir dramatique avant de déclarer :

« Très bien, tu as gagné, je vais dormir un peu. »

Il lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts, observant ses traits comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

« Tu viendras me voir après » lâche l'agent spécial, son ton indiquant plus une question qu'une simple constatation.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement » se contente de répondre l'hyperactif avec un petit rire avant d'embrasser avec un peu trop de passion son amant qui du coup, regrette de le laisser partir.

Ils finissent pas se séparer pour de bon, et Stiles se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée de la porte, Derek l'interpelle.

« Dis-moi, tu veux les poser quand tes vacances, pour le voyage en France ? »

Stiles se fige un instant avant de sourire un sourire heureux. Il se tourne lentement pour faire face au visage amusé de son amant.

« Dans deux semaines ? » propose le plus jeune, son sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage.

« Parfait » répond le brun, souriant franchement, avant de se rallonger.

Un léger frisson parcourt le jeune agent à la pensée de ce voyage avec son amant. Cette idée lui plait plus que de raison. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sort finalement de la chambre pour croiser le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière Jennifer. Il lève les yeux au ciel et va s'asseoir quelques instants sur un fauteuil. Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et compose un numéro.

« _Allô ?_ » fait une voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salut Papa » réplique le jeune agent d'une petite voix.

« _Stiles ?! Bon sang ! Mon avion part dans trois heures, je serais là dans –_

-Papa ! » le coupe Stiles avec une légère grimace. « Je vais bien. Je te le promets. La preuve, je te parle. Der- L'agent Hale m'a sauvé la vie. De toute façon, tu auras mon rapport, tu connaîtras tous les détails de l'affaire. »

Ce qui est un mensonge, Stiles le sait, parce qu'il ne va certainement pas dire qu'il a couché avec Derek la veille. Son père n'a pas besoin de connaître certains _détails_. Surtout si ça concerne sa vie sexuelle.

Leur conversation dure de longues minutes pour l'agent qui souhaite simplement dormir. Pourtant, il ne l'écourte pas, même s'il passe son temps à répéter à son père trop inquiet qu'il va bien et que venir à Beacon Hills est inutile.

Quand finalement, le Directeur Stilinski finit par raccrocher, en promettant de ne pas venir, Stiles compose un nouveau numéro.

« _Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi mon lapin ?_ » demande Danny, sur un ton étrange. « _Tu crois que c'est le moment de m'appeler ? Hein ? Un message pour me dire que t'allait bien, c'était de trop ? J'étais super inquiet moi ! Comment tu te sens ?_ »

Voilà le pourquoi du ton étrange. Cette petite fouine de Danny a dû suivre l'opération à distance en piratant légèrement les téléphones de la police. Ou alors, il a vu les infos. Stiles aperçoit une petite télévision dans un coin et peut voir que l'affaire fait la une des journaux. Tout le monde ne parle que de la mort de Sean Kimino. Il déglutit.

« Je vais bien Dan, promis. J'ai juste besoin de sommeil, ne t'en fait pas. Mais avant de dormir, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves un renseignement. »

« _Mouais. Dis toujours_. »

« J'ai besoin du casier judiciaire de l'agent spécial Derek Hale. »

Danny s'étonne longuement sur cette demande mais finalement s'exécute, raccrochant après avoir assuré qu'il appellerait dès qu'il retrouverait le fichier. Enfin, Stiles peut aller dormir. Oui, mais où ?

C'est avec désespoir qu'il se traîne vers la salle d'auscultation qu'il a quitté une heure plus tôt, dans l'espoir de retrouver Scott. Quand il l'aperçoit, assis sur un fauteuil, à attendre avec un magazine, il se dit qu'il a le meilleur presque frère au monde.

« L'agent Hale va bien ? » lui demande Scott, l'air de rien.

Stiles sait que ça ne sert à rien de mentir, alors il soupire. Son meilleur ami le connait vraiment trop bien – ou alors ses actes l'ont trahis.

« Ouais, fatigué, mais ça va » répond l'hyperactif.

« Bien, on va pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel et dormir, je suis mort. »

Et Stiles veut juste embrasser Scott pour ne pas lui poser de question, ni de lui faire une leçon de moral, ni même donner son avis sur ce qui le lie à Derek. L'agent fédéral hoche la tête et tous deux partent pour enfin se coucher.

Ooo0ooO

« Oh mon dieu » lâche Stiles en passant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Derek, le jour suivant.

Il doit être dans les environs de quatre heures de l'après-midi et Stiles s'est réveillé seulement quelques heures plus tôt, son sommeil presque paisible – ouais, presque. Et en se réveillant, il avait un joli petit cadeau. Un mail en or.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Stiles » fait Derek, amusé par l'entrée fracassante de son amant.

A croire que le jeune homme ne sait pas entrer quelque part sans se faire remarquer.

« Une banque ! T'as voulu braquer une putain de banque ! » s'exclame le jeune agent en s'approchant du lit d'hôpital.

Derek ne retient pas le sourire amusé – quoi qu'un peu gêné, on doit l'avouer – qui étire ses lèvres devant l'ahurissement total de son cadet.

« Mais pourquoi ? » continue le plus jeune en gesticulant, marchant, tournant, avant de se poser sur le lit pour faire face à Derek, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

L'agent spécial hausse les épaules.

« J'étais jeune. C'était histoire de se rebeller contre le système et l'autorité » répond le brun avec nonchalance, comme si c'était anodin.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Se rebeller contre le système, c'est taguer les murs, faire un doigt à un agent de police, casser une vitre… Mais braquer une putain de banque ? Nan, y'avait une autre motiv' » affirme le plus jeune, sûr de ce qu'il dit.

Il n'est pas criminologue pour rien. Il relit le mail sur son téléphone, avec les détails de l'affaire, dans le silence de la chambre, sous le regard de son aîné.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est de pire en pire. T'as fait ça pour une fille » laisse tomber Stiles, se passant la main sur le visage. « T'es un vrai cliché, mec. Sérieusement, t'as voulu braquer une banque pour impressionner une fille ? »

Derek sourit, de ce sourire de con – encore et toujours – en fixant Stiles dans les yeux.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour impressionner une fille. Je l'ai fait parce que cette fille avait monté le plan parfait. Et qu'elle avait enrôlé ma petite-amie de l'époque, d'ailleurs. Paige était influençable et Kate n'a pas hésité à enjoliver les choses pour l'attirer comme bouc émissaire » réplique l'agent spécial.

« Et aller voir les flics, c'était pas une option ? » rétorque Stiles en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

« Jeune et rebelle, rappelle-toi. J'étais persuadé que je pouvais les aider à ne pas se faire prendre et à minimiser les dégâts. »

Derek fait une pause, alors que Stiles ajoute :

« Ouais, une super belle réussite. T'aurais pu finir en taule. »

Derek hausse de nouveau les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que Kate se démerderait pour nous faire porter le chapeau en se barrant avec le million qu'on avait réussi à sortir des coffres » explique le brun, comme pour prouver que sans ça, il s'en serait très bien tiré et avec un sacré paquet de frics pour un adolescent de seize ans.

« Comment t'as évité la prison ? » lui demande le jeune agent, curieux.

« L'influence de ma famille, je suppose, et surtout un juge clément. J'ai eu le choix entre la maison de correction et la prison. Le choix a été vite fait. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche, la ferme, puis la rouvre, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Et comment ton casier judiciaire a-t-il été effacé ? Parce qu'on entre pas au FBI avec un casier » questionne-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

« Christopher Argent » se contente de répondre le brun.

Le jeune agent fronce les sourcils et se demande en quoi le Directeur a pu lui être utile, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse.

« Argent comme dans Kate Argent ? Ladite demoiselle qui t'as piégé en beauté ? » interroge-t-il.

Derek hoche doucement la tête avec un soupir.

« Christopher sait que c'est la faute de sa petite sœur, et il a été impressionné par nos capacités et l'habileté de notre effraction, il s'en ait souvenu quand il est devenu Directeur et m'a fait entrer au FBI avec Paige. Elle a été mutée à la Nouvelle-Orléans il y a trois ans. »

Stiles fixe son amant un long moment, une expression indéfinie sur le visage.

« Putain, j'sors avec un vrai délinquant » finit-il par lâcher sans avoir réfléchi.

« Sors ? » reprend immédiatement l'agent spécial avec un souffle amusé.

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux quelques instants avant de voir que Derek se fout _légèrement_ de sa gueule.

« Je ne suis plus au lycée depuis longtemps, Stiles » s'amuse le brun.

« Ah ouais ? Et t'as une autre façon de le dire ? Parce que moi, je ne vois pas » réplique Stiles, sa lèvre boudeuse faisant son retour.

Derek ouvre la bouche mais est aussitôt interrompu par son cadet.

« Et si tu me sors « concubin » je te jure que je te frappe. »

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de rire franchement à la remarque du plus jeune, qui semble réellement outré qu'il puisse dire une chose pareille.

Ils passent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter – ouais ou à s'embrasser en fait, alternant entre vagues disputes et réconciliations.

* * *

Je sais, la fin est pourrie. Parce que je savais pas comment finir. Et parce qu'après y'a le bonus, donc c'est pas vraiment fini x)

Bref. Voyage en France, les loulous :D Ils vont le faire, si si, et ils vont vraiment bien profiter de ce voyage ! :')

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur le groupe Sterek's Pack, sur Facebook, j'ai posé la question suivante : Quel fantasme numéro deux voulez-vous pour Derek ? Sachant que le bonus comportera pas mal de fantasmes 8D Ouais, que du sexe pour vous les loups, z'êtes contents avouez ! :P

Voilààà, j'ai fini ! A la prochaine pour ce bonus super chaud !

~Kissouille d'andouille

P-S. : Il fait plus de 3 500 mots... hrm, je me suis laissée emporter xD Je ne respecte jamais ce que je dis, c'est dingue x)


	6. Bonus n1

Vous l'attendiez tous hein ? Je sais, bande de petits coquins ! :D

Avant toutes choses. J'aimerais que vous remerciez _Lessa-chan_, parce que c'est elle qui m'a suggéré l'idée de faire un bonus pour chaque fantasme (oui, je sais, je suis trop conne de pas y avoir pensé, donc faites plein de bisous à Lessa :D)

Ensuite, remerciements spéciaux à _Kitsune Aquatik_ pour sa relecture et sa correction, ainsi qu'à _LittleRedRidingGraph_ et _La Plume d'Eowin _pour leur relecture et leur commentaire trop sweet. Merci les filles, vous êtes géniales :coeur:

Enfin, remerciement tout spécial à _Arm des McD_ qui me soutient toujours sur Facebook :D :coeur: (lien sur mon profil, je ne cesserais jamais de le rappeler)

Merci aussi à Aurelie pour ses reviews :)

VOILA, je crois que j'ai fini.

**Warning** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon, mais aussi une tonne de fluff. Je dirais pas que c'est la faute d'Eow', mais c'est sa faute. Hrm. Breeef. Voici le premier fantasme réalisé à Paris. :D

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

**Fantasme n°1**

Stiles est à l'aéroport de New-York. Il ne cesse de faire des allées et venues devant les sièges où des personnes le regardent d'un mauvais œil. Le voir s'agiter ainsi sans jamais se poser leur tape légèrement sur le système. Mais Stiles n'en a cure. Un millier de questions lui traversent l'esprit, se battant pour avoir son attention.

Derek va-t-il venir ?

Le vol va partir à l'heure ?

Ils ne vont pas se crasher ?

Derek n'a pas oublié ?

Derek viendra ?

Ou pas ?

Oui, la plupart de ses questions sont à propos de Derek. Il ne sait pas trop quelle est leur relation. C'est un peu comme si elle n'était pas vraiment officielle, toujours un peu précaire. Et Stiles a l'impression désagréable, angoissante et inconfortable, que Derek ne prend pas cette relation au sérieux, et que peut-être, il ne viendra pas. Après tout, pourquoi viendrait-il avec lui, Stiles, l'hyperactif bavard, pour deux semaines de vacances en France ?

D'ailleurs, plus il y pense, et plus il trouve qu'un voyage en France pendant deux semaines sonne comme un voyage de noces. Non pas qu'il serait contre, mais pour le moment, c'est juste un peu effrayant. Beaucoup, en fait. Parce que s'il doute déjà de la nature de leur relation, la sensation que ce voyage résulte d'un joyeux mariage le met carrément mal-à-l'aise.

Alors, il arpente l'allée en long, en large, et en travers, sa valise roulant derrière lui. Ses questions le rongeant de l'intérieur, l'angoissant à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Il s'oblige à inspirer et expirer calmement, mais rien à faire, il commence presque à paniquer. Ses mains tremblent légèrement. Il en passe une dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de se décontracter un peu. Peine perdue.

Derek ne viendra pas.

C'est comme un mantra qui résonne dans sa tête, sa petite voix s'égosille pour le lui hurler avec force. Il. Ne. Viendra. Pas.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il cherche son téléphone dans sa poche, manquant de le faire tomber dans la manœuvre tant ses mains tremblent. Il le déverrouille. Aucun nouveau message.

Il reprend donc ses cent pas, agaçant de nouveau les voyageurs qui n'en peuvent plus de le voir tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour reprendre sa marche dans l'autre sens, il percute un torse qu'il lui semble reconnaître. Il lève lentement les yeux, le cœur battant déraisonnablement vite, pour découvrir une barbe de trois jours brune encadrant deux lèvres sensuelles, mangeant deux joues à la peau légèrement hâlée pour laisser apparaître des pommettes saillantes mettant en valeur deux yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, un beau vert clair presque gris, ou bleu selon la lumière, cerclé d'un marron profond. Le visage de l'homme, il le connait par cœur, pour en avoir contemplé chaque trait avec passion.

« Tu es venu » constate-t-il sans s'en empêcher, ses mots sortant plus vite que sa pensée réfléchie.

Derek le regarde étonné avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? » demande l'agent Hale en scrutant le visage de son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Oublie ça » fait rapidement le plus jeune. « Tu n'as rien oublié n'est-ce pas ? Passeport, carte d'identité, valise, vêtements, t'as tout hein ? »

Derek pose ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet pour attirer son attention.

« Stiles. Arrêtes de stresser à ce point. Je n'ai rien oublié, et certainement pas de venir. Pourquoi tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? »

Le jeune agent voudrait jurer, mais se retient. Il n'a pas réussi à tromper Derek et à lui faire oublier sa remarque. Merde. Il évite sciemment son regard et passe à nouveau une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. Il déglutit, cherchant ses mots, mais il semble qu'il n'a besoin de rien dire, Derek a compris le message à son langage corporel.

« Stiles… Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. Je pensais pourtant que niveau communication, tu n'aurais pas de problème. »

L'hyperactif ne dit toujours rien et évite encore de croiser ses prunelles, le cœur battant, le malaise courant sous sa peau.

« Hey… » fait Derek à voix basse en lui attrapant le menton pour lui faire relever la tête et croiser son regard. « Je n'ai pas été assez clair, c'est ça ? »

En réalité, Derek n'attend aucune réponse et Stiles le sait, alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, y cherchant probablement une réponse. L'agent spécial se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement, restant si près qu'il effleure presque les lippes de son amant, mêlant leurs souffles.

« On est ensemble, et on le restera aussi longtemps que tu l'auras décidé » lui assure-t-il, parce qu'il ne pense pas vouloir un jour se séparer de l'adorable être plein de doute qui lui fait face et qui le rend probablement incroyablement niais.

Il dépose un autre baiser pour ponctuer ses paroles avant de se reculer.

« Maintenant, si tu te sens mieux, on peut peut-être aller déposer nos valises ? » le taquine un peu le brun avec un sourire – oui, son sourire de con suffisant.

Stiles lui donne une petite frappe sur l'épaule en plissant les yeux avant de se détourner royalement pour partir devant.

« Euh, chaton ? C'est de l'autre côté… » s'amuse Derek avec un petit ricanement avant de prendre la bonne direction.

Le jeune agent sursaute légèrement, et se retourne vivement, surpris et légèrement perdu, mais Derek lui tourne déjà le dos. Il n'est pas surpris de s'être trompé de chemin, il n'est pas toujours concentré et il se perd souvent. Non, il est surpris parce que c'est bien la première fois que Derek utilise un surnom en s'adressant à lui. Et en plus, il aime ce petit surnom affectueux complètement débile. Il grimace et grommelle pour la forme avant d'enjoindre le pas à son amant qui rit toujours sous cape, ravi de son petit effet.

Le reste de l'heure passe rapidement, ils enregistrent leurs bagages, vont attendre pour l'embarcation et enfin, montent dans l'appareil. L'avion décolle et les voilà partis pour la France.

Le vol dure huit heures consécutives, sans escales. Et Stiles parle pendant six heures consécutives, sans – ou presque – interruption, au grand damne de Derek. Et des passagers aux alentours qui, malgré leurs boules quiès, entendent encore la voix mélodieuse de l'agent qui babille gaiement sur Paris qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de visiter. Le brun se fait une note à lui-même : « Ne jamais, jamais, laisser Stiles s'enthousiasmer autant. » Non, jamais.

Mais même s'il râle et se plaint que son amant ne ferme quasiment pas la bouche ni ne respire entre ses phrases, il ne déteste pas vraiment l'entendre babiller joyeusement. Il n'écoute pas toujours ce qu'il dit – sérieusement, écouter pendant six heures d'affiler ? Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? – mais il fait attention, de temps en temps, juste assez pour pouvoir répondre à quelques questions de son compagnon.

En réalité, Stiles aurait pu parler huit heures d'affilées sans épuiser ses sujets. Mais Derek s'était endormi au bout de six heures. C'est pour ça que les deux dernières heures, il se tait et l'observe simplement dormir paisiblement, son beau visage complètement détendu. Lui ne peut pas dormir. Il ne dort plus depuis deux semaines, depuis la fameuse nuit. Il ne dormait déjà pas bien, mais là, c'est pire. Dès que ses paupières se ferment pour plus d'une minute, le sang les recouvre de rouge carmin et il se réveille en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur.

Derek ne sait pas tout ça, parce que Stiles prend garde à ne jamais dormir en sa présence. Quoi que, ça ne soit pas difficile, il lui suffit de laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps de son amant pour que celui-ci oublie complètement ce que veut dire « dormir ». Il se fait d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il n'a jamais autant couché avec le même partenaire pendant aussi longtemps. Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Derek Hale n'est pas n'importe quel partenaire, c'est _le_ partenaire. Et ils s'entendent à merveille question sexe. Moins sur leurs goûts (cinématographiques, mais aussi musicaux, parfois culinaires et même sur l'art et déco…). Pour autant, ça ne dérange pas le jeune agent d'être souvent en conflit avec son compagnon – et pas concubin, non merci – puisque ça ne va jamais très loin. Derek est du genre à lever les yeux au ciel, souffler avec agacement, lancer un regard noir, et finalement tourner le dos et partir. Et puis, ils se réconcilient souvent de manière … plaisante.

Stiles jette un regard à son amant et le détaille pendant de longues minutes. Ses cheveux de jais, ni trop court, ni trop long, où il peut passer ses mains et les agripper avec force. Son visage doux en cet instant, mais qui peut parfois être dur, froid, heureux, coléreux, mais toujours aussi beau. Qu'importe ce qu'ils expriment, ses traits sont toujours parfaits. Parfois, lorsqu'il est en colère, ses yeux aux couleurs mélangées semblent se durcir, et ses lèvres ne forment qu'un seul trait fin et crispé, ses dents se serrent, sa mâchoire se fait carrée. Et même si la fureur déforme ses traits, il est toujours beau. Une beauté qui fait mal, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on avait le droit de la voir, de l'observer, de la contempler. Mais lorsqu'il est heureux ou, mieux encore, lorsqu'il a un orgasme, Stiles pourrait le regarder pendant des heures entières. Son visage rougi s'éclaire, ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers s'entrouvrent pour laisser échapper ses gémissements, ses sourcils se froncent comme s'il souffrait presque de tant de plaisir, puis il se mord quasi violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Le jeune agent continue de le regarder, ses prunelles descendent sur la gorge de son amant où subsiste encore un suçon presqu'effacé. Il aime cette partie-là du corps de Derek, si sensible et si facile à marquer, qui rend visible qu'il n'est pas libre, que cet homme d'une beauté sombre et presque glaciale appartient à quelqu'un, à lui. La peau fine de cette gorge semble attirer immanquablement ses lèvres à la parcourir, encore et encore, à laisser sa langue y tracer des sillons, des dessins fantaisistes aux mouvements circulaires et sensuels. Ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de fixer longuement le cou de son amant, parcourant chaque centimètre, jusqu'à en remonter le long pour finalement se poser sur l'un des points sensibles de l'homme, un point qui le fait gémir, et le son, bien que seulement imaginaire dans cet avion, résonne avec une réalité presque troublante aux oreilles du jeune agent.

Son regard continue sa descente sur le torse de Derek qui se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Ce torse qu'il a parcouru maintes fois de ses lèvres, de ses doigts, caressant la peau chaude et rougie. Malgré le t-shirt, Stiles peut imaginer les mamelons, plus foncés que la peau, de son amant il peut les voir se dresser, se durcir sous ses coups de langue, ou lorsqu'il les mordille doucement, ou les aspire presque durement. Il aime le frisson qui parcourt toujours l'épiderme de son compagnon sur la quasi-totalité de son corps. Et il aime sentir ses abdominaux se contracter sous le léger plaisir qu'il engendre par ce simple contact. Mais plus encore, il aime sentir que Derek réagit rapidement à chacune de ses caresses.

Stiles doit s'arracher à sa contemplation, avec un certain regret – bien que ça ne soit pas une mauvaise chose puisque son entrejambe commence à se réveiller à cause des souvenirs très précis qu'il a de chaque caresse. Le pilote vient de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir et qu'ils devaient attacher leur ceinture. Le jeune agent s'étire légèrement avant de se pencher vers son amant pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et de lui caresser tendrement la joue pour le réveiller.

Derek papillonne lentement des yeux avant de les fixer sur le visage souriant de son compagnon.

« On va atterrir à Paris ! » s'exclame Stiles à voix basse.

Pourtant, il ne repart pas dans une longue tirade sur les endroits à visiter, les restaurants à ne pas manquer, les photos à faire. Il se contente de sourire plus encore et de regarder par le hublot, ses doigts tapant un rythme rapide et cadencé par une musique que lui seul connait. Derek hausse un sourcil étonné et glisse sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il, pas inquiet, mais presque.

Stiles se tourne vers lui, surpris.

« Oui pourquoi ? Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien » répond presque sincèrement le jeune agent.

Il va bien, vraiment, si on enlève ses cauchemars et ses nuits blanches.

« Tu as arrêté de parler » se contente de répliquer l'agent spécial avec un léger sourire amusé.

« Oh, euh, c'est parce que je pensais à des trucs » fait Stiles en haussant les épaules, un sourcil relevé.

« Des « trucs » ? » rétorque le brun, intrigué, en se penchant vers son compagnon comme pour écouter le secret qu'il allait lui confier.

Stiles étouffe un rire et se penche à son tour pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Derek. Il lâche un « Hum-hum » en laissant ses doigts parcourir la cuisse de son amant, lui faisant rapidement comprendre la signification de « trucs ».

« Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ? » s'amuse Derek avec un léger rire, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son compagnon.

« Hum, dès qu'il s'agit de toi ? Ouais, carrément » répond Stiles avec un grand sourire avant de se reculer pour se tourner vers le hublot.

L'agent spécial secoue doucement la tête, souriant lui aussi, et se replace correctement pour la descente de l'avion à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. L'heure suivante, ils la passent à attendre leurs valises, à se faire contrôler, et à chercher la sortie de cet immense aéroport. Lorsqu'ils la trouvent, un homme en costume se tient devant une voiture de sport noire rutilante avec un panneau « Hale » entre les mains. Stiles fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à demander ce que fout ce mec avec le nom de son compagnon, mais Derek s'avance vers l'homme avec un sourire poli et entame une discussion avec lui en français.

Stiles l'observe faire, carrément impressionné. Derek parle français ? Putain que c'est sexy ! Il en oublierait presque où il est tant il a envie de sauter sur son amant. Mais il revient sur terre lorsque l'homme en costume remet les clés de la voiture à Derek et s'en va.

« T'as loué une Camaro ? » demande l'hyperactif, ahuri.

Question rhétorique, évidemment, parce qu'il voit bien que Derek a loué une Camaro, elle est sous son nez.

« Pas vraiment, non. Je l'ai plutôt achetée. On rentrera à New-York en bateau » sourit le brun avant de se diriger vers la portière conducteur et de s'asseoir à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Stiles reste quelques secondes debout sur le trottoir à fixer la voiture de sport, la bouche ouverte, avant de monter à son tour. Il est immédiatement entouré par l'odeur de cuir neuf de la voiture et les finitions intérieures ne cessent de l'impressionner. Cette voiture est parfaite.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est une Camaro ZL1, moteur V8, 16 litre au cent ? Putain mais t'es riche ? » s'exclame Stiles en caressant le tableau de bord avec déférence.

« Oui, au deux questions » s'amuse Derek en faisant rugir le moteur. « 580 chevaux, passe de 0 à 96 kilomètres/heure en 3,9 secondes. Le dernier modèle sorti en début d'année. »

Stiles ouvre grand la bouche, complètement stupéfait, alors que Derek s'engage dans la circulation parisienne sans effort. Personne, même les plus rustres français, ne prendrait le risque d'abîmer une voiture aussi belle et aussi neuve. Le jeune agent ne sait pas vraiment sur quoi se concentrer. D'abord, Paris défile sous ses yeux, majestueuse et magnifique. Ensuite, Derek parle français, putain. Et puis, Derek est riche. Et sexy. Et intelligent. Et drôle – parfois, mais c'est pas souvent. Et, putain, il est parfait.

« Merci » sourit justement le brun, qui écoute attentivement, cette fois, toutes les divagations de son amant. « Bien que je me trouve particulièrement hilarant, mais je suppose que c'est une question de goût… »

Stiles se tourne vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte, se rendant compte que, oui, il a bien dit tout ça à voix haute. Foutu filtre qui ne fonctionne pas.

« Si tu as d'autres choses à dire à mon sujet, surtout, ne te prive pas, chaton, je t'écoute » continue de le taquiner Derek avec un souffle amusé.

« C'est ça, moques-toi. T'es qu'un con arrogant qui ne mérite pas les compliments que je viens de te faire involontairement. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce surnom, là ? » grommelle le plus jeune, sa lèvre boudeuse faisant son retour.

Derek glisse un rapide regard vers son compagnon avec un sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Tu me fais penser à un chaton. Tu es adorable, et aussi chiant qu'un chaton. Quand tu es en colère, t'as l'air aussi agressif qu'un bébé chat. Conclusion, ce surnom te va comme un gant. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le bébé chat pas agressif » et tourne résolument son visage vers la vitre pour observer les rues de Paris grouillantes de vie.

Bientôt, la voiture se stoppe devant un grand immeuble aux allures très chics. Derek sort de la voiture et remet ses clés à un voiturier (sérieusement, combien de tunes a-t-il dépensé depuis les billets jusque-là ? Stiles n'en revient pas !) et se dirige vers les portes de l'immeuble, leurs bagages pris en charge par un bagagiste. Le jeune agent se secoue et sort du véhicule à son tour pour suivre son amant dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Il observe la décoration simple mais très belle tandis qu'il rejoint Derek à l'ascenseur. Le sol est fait de carrelage noir marbré de turquoise et d'or, plusieurs plantes vertes ponctues le couloir qui mène jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur, les murs sont peints en blanc avec quelques ornements turquoises pour rappeler les couleurs du sol. Un long et grand miroir recouvre le mur de gauche et Stiles peut suivre sa propre progression alors qu'il marche vers Derek.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et tous deux montent dans l'appareil, le brun appuyant sur le bouton 4. Comme la musique d'ascenseur tape prodigieusement sur le système de Stiles, il se met à parler pour couvrir cet horrible son. Il énonce donc pour la centième fois le programme de leurs vacances, les lieux qu'ils vont visiter, et ainsi de suite.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Stiles, tais-toi ! » s'exaspère finalement Derek en plaquant sa main sur les lèvres volubiles de son amant. « Je connais ce programme par cœur, d'accord ? Alors maintenant, fermes-la ! »

Stiles croise les bras et tente de mordre la main de Derek sans grand succès. Le brun lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir et lorsque, enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrête à leur étage, l'agent spécial tape rapidement le code que le propriétaire lui a donné. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un appartement gigantesque.

Le jeune agent est le premier à entrer, faisant des tours sur lui-même pour pouvoir tout observer à la fois. Le lustre moderne aux branches qui s'étendent sur le plafond blanc comme du lierre mangeant un mur, la cuisine ouverte aux couleurs chaleureuses avec un îlot en guise de délimitation entre elle et le salon, salon qui tout de noir et de blanc, tel un damier, chaque objet d'une couleur placé avec précision au centre d'un meuble de l'autre couleur. Pour mettre des touches de couleurs, égayant la sobriété de la pièce, se trouve des tableaux aux mélanges bleus, violets, jaunes et blanc. Il s'approche d'un des tableaux pour l'observer de plus près.

« Super copie d'un Van Gogh dis donc » siffle-t-il, admirant les détails.

Puis, il continue sa visite et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Simple, faite pour plaire à tous, elle est munie d'un grand lit dont le couvre-lit est bleu aux nuances de violet. Il ne s'attarde pas trop dans la pièce, sentant déjà une envie très forte de tester le lit avec son amant. Il jette le même rapide coup d'œil à la salle de bain aux couleurs chaudes, mélange de jaune et d'orange ponctués de beige.

Il revient dans le séjour et découvre Derek appuyé contre l'îlot, deux flûtes et une bouteille de champagne devant lui.

« On fête notre arrivée comme il se doit ? » s'enquit le brun avec un sourire.

« Comment pourrais-je refuser ? » répond Stiles en s'approchant rapidement de l'îlot pour rejoindre son amant.

Derek lui tend une coupe de champagne, et ils trinquent. Ils discutent un moment – sans évoquer une seule fois le programme de Stiles – jusqu'à ce que l'agent spécial déclare avec nonchalance :

« Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose… Attends voir… » commence-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Ah, oui : « On prendra deux semaines de vacances en France où on passera nos journées à faire l'amour, encore et encore »… C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ? »

Stiles, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, le regarde un instant, surpris. Sérieusement, comment Derek peut-il se souvenir de la phrase qu'il lui a dite lorsqu'il perdait son sang dans cette chambre d'hôtel de Californie ?

« Tu retiens bien ce que tu veux toi » finit par dire le jeune agent avec un fin sourire amusé. « Et que suis-je donc censé comprendre ? Monsieur Hale voudrait-il s'amuser un peu ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil suggestif et fait le tour de l'îlot pour attraper son compagnon et l'embrasser avec passion. Stiles passe ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et caresse de sa langue les lèvres tentatrices de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il obtient l'accès à la cavité humide qu'il connait par cœur mais dont il ne se lasse pas de faire l'exploration, il y glisse sa langue pour venir caresser sa consœur et entamer une valse endiablée. Il sent les mains de Derek se glisser sous son t-shirt pour venir effleurer ses flancs, remonter le long de ses côtes, survoler ses tétons avant de redescendre sur ses hanches et de le rapprocher rudement de lui, mettant durement en contact leur bassin.

Derek se détache des lèvres de son amant et entreprend de déposer plusieurs baisers ardents dans son cou, embrassant, léchant, suçant la peau pâle et délicate qui rougit rapidement. Stiles laisse échapper un léger gémissement, enfouissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'agent spécial qui l'emprisonne entre l'îlot et son corps chaud et puissant.

Bientôt, tous deux ont perdu leurs hauts jugés bien trop encombrants pour ce qu'ils ont prévu. Derek parcourt à présent le torse de son amant avec avidité, déposant de nombreux baisers voraces sur la peau qui se couvre de frissons. Il attrape l'un des tétons durcis entre ses lèvres, le mordille un instant avant de l'aspirer quasi-violemment faisant bruyamment soupirer son partenaire. Il continue son chemin, descendant lentement sur son estomac, puis sur ses abdominaux qui se contractent sur son passage. Il s'arrête à la boucle de ceinture qu'il défait rapidement, les mouvements saccadés et impatients. Il déboutonne le jeans, et le fait glisser jusqu'aux pieds de son amant, se retrouvant face à son boxer déformé par une bosse. Il y passe un doigt en une caresse aérienne qui fait immédiatement réagir Stiles. Puis, il y pose sa paume et enserre doucement dans une étreinte le membre prisonnier du tissu.

Stiles se mord la lèvre à la sensation de chaleur sur sa fierté et de la barrière agaçante du vêtement qui frotte légèrement contre elle.

« Derek » grogne le jeune agent, ses deux mains serrées autour de l'îlot pour combattre le sentiment de frustration qui envahit doucement ses membres.

Le brun sourit légèrement et dépose plusieurs autres baisers sur le bas-ventre de son amant, embrassant sensuellement la peau. Il sent l'intimité de Stiles réagir positivement et il sourit de nouveau avant de finalement concéder à libérer sa fierté de sa prison de tissu. Dès qu'il a débarrassé le jeune agent de tous ses vêtements, il attrape son membre dans une poigne ferme et le porte à ses lèvres. Du bout de sa langue, il caresse le gland rougi de son compagnon le faisant de nouveau bruyamment soupirer de plaisir. Il continue de taquiner le morceau de chair avant de parcourir la verge sur toute sa longueur, s'amusant à suivre le tracé des veines. Arrivé à sa base, sa langue aventureuse vient caresser les bourses rougies de son partenaire qui gémit doucement. Il remonte pour finalement prendre la fierté de son amant entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il aspire et suce férocement le membre, surprenant Stiles qui glapit de plaisir en s'accrochant un peu plus à l'îlot.

L'hyperactif rejette la tête en arrière, le corps en ébullition. Son sang court furieusement dans ses veines, transportant des doses de plaisir partout dans ses cellules. C'est _trop_ bon. A cette allure-là, il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Derek met trop de vigueur, trop d'entrain, trop d'avidité dans sa fellation. Et c'est _trop_.

« D-Derek, j'vais finir p-par jouir s-si tu continues » halète le jeune agent, les genoux tremblants.

Le brun continue son activité pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement relâcher la fierté de son amant qui soupire – soupir qui sonne comme content et frustré à la fois. Stiles n'attend pas que Derek trouve un autre moyen de s'amuser à ses dépens, il attrape le bouton de son jeans et le défait tout en l'embrassant voracement.

« Déshabilles-toi » lui souffle-t-il quand il rompt le baiser.

Derek hausse un sourcil inquisiteur mais s'exécute et entreprend de retirer chaque vêtement qu'il porte encore. Une fois cela fait, Stiles l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse de nouveau, sa langue venant caresser sensuellement sa jumelle, leurs deux corps si proches que rien ne peut passer entre eux. Stiles finit par se reculer légèrement, assez pour pouvoir fixer son amant dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi prendre ton cul, Derek, s'il-te-plait » demande-t-il, laissant ses doigts parcourir le torse du brun.

Un éclaire d'étonnement, et peut-être d'inquiétude aussi, traverse le visage de l'agent spécial.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je prendrais bien soin de toi » ajoute Stiles dans une souffle, déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Et Derek veut faire confiance à Stiles. Alors il l'embrasse avec passion pour lui donner son accord. Il sait sans avoir besoin de le demander que ça fait partie des choses que Stiles veut expérimenter – il n'a peut-être même jamais inversé les rôles avec ses autres amants. Il sera peut-être le premier de Stiles. Un long frisson court sur sa peau à cette pensée. On se souvient toujours de sa première fois.

Lentement, Stiles inverse leur position et emprisonne Derek entre lui et l'îlot. Puis il s'écarte soudain et se dirige vers sa valise, toujours dans l'entrée, qu'il ouvre en grand. Il fouille quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche et de revenir vers son partenaire, une petite bouteille dans la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et des étincelles dans ses prunelles couleur whisky.

« Tourne-toi » lui indique-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque où perce son excitation.

Derek s'exécute et aussitôt, il sent le corps chaud de son amant contre son dos. Stiles parcourt son cou de ses lèvres avec tendresse, mordille la peau légèrement hâlée, et remonte jusqu'à son oreille, attrapant son lobe entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça ? » lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille. « De la sensation que j'aurais à enfoncer ma queue dans ton cul ? Je voulais savoir si tu es étroit, si ma queue te remplira entièrement… »

Il sourit férocement quand il voit les frissons qui arpentent la peau de son compagnon. Il a remarqué que les mots crus font beaucoup d'effet à l'agent spécial Hale. Il embrasse encore le cou de son partenaire, veillant à y laisser une marque visible, avant de descendre le long de son dos en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main, il suit le galbe des fesses de son amant, prenant plaisir à caresser lentement la peau à des endroits stratégiques qui font soupirer le brun de frustration. Il mordille doucement le cul de l'agent spécial avant de lui écarter les fesses afin de pouvoir glisser sa langue jusqu'à son entrée qu'il taquine en en faisant le tour. Puis finalement, il fait pénétrer le bout de sa langue avant de le ressortir rapidement.

Derek a laissé échapper un gémissement qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de vouloir pousser. Le muscle chaud et humide entrant furtivement en lui fait naître un plaisir inattendu dans le creux de ses reins. Il en veut plus.

Pourtant, Stiles prend son temps pour habituer lentement son amant à la sensation d'être pénétré. Le jeune agent se souvient de sa première fois et des quelques autres fois qui ont suivies. Au départ, ce n'est pas spécialement agréable, même si on finit par s'y habituer. Et puis, il veut détendre Derek au maximum pour que ça soit plus facile et confortable. Il continue donc de jouer avec sa langue, l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à ce que le brun gémisse un peu plus fort.

Considérant qu'il peut passer à l'étape supérieure, Stiles attrape la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et en étale généreusement sur un doigt. Comme avec sa langue, il taquine l'entrée de Derek avec son doigt, faisant des cercles autour, passant dessus sans le pénétrer.

« Stiles ! » s'exclame le brun, les yeux à demi fermés. « C'est… frustrant. »

Le susnommé sourit, content de lui.

« Je sais » répond-il avec satisfaction, continuant son manège, accélérant ses cercles.

« Vitesse supérieure » demande l'agent spécial, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

Stiles s'exécute et fait entrer la première phalange de son doigt avec lenteur. Derek se tend légèrement à l'intrusion qui n'est pas aussi agréable qu'il le pensait. Le doigt de son amant continue de faire son chemin en lui avec une douceur extrême, et la précaution de son compagnon le fait se détendre. Il a confiance en Stiles.

Le jeune agent fait plusieurs lent va-et-vient, laissant sa main libre glisser jusqu'à la fierté de son amant pour la caresser légèrement. Derek en oublie l'intrusion tant la main de Stiles sur sa fierté disperse des ondes de plaisir à travers son corps.

Tout en continuant de branler le brun, l'hyperactif accélère les va-et-vient de son doigt et quand il pense en avoir assez fait, il relâche la verge de son partenaire pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et en mettre sur un deuxième doigt. Puis il reprend ses activités pour de longues minutes qui mettent à rude épreuve sa patience. Il a tellement envie de prendre Derek que c'est presque une torture de devoir être si lent. Mais il s'oblige à rester doux pour ne pas blesser son amant.

Soudain, Derek lâche un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, et Stiles comprend qu'il vient d'atteindre la prostate du brun. Avec un sourire vainqueur, il recommence et caresse la boule de nerfs du bout de ses doigts, faisant gémir Derek presque sans discontinuer.

« S-Stiles… » geint l'agent spécial, le poing serré sur le plan de travail, la tête baissée.

L'hyperactif n'a pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre la volonté de son partenaire. Il retire lentement ses doigts, prend le lubrifiant, se relève rapidement, en étale une généreuse couche sur son membre douloureux avant de se placer à l'entrée de Derek, fébrile. Après avoir posé le lubrifiant, il agrippe la hanche de son amant, et se guide à l'intérieur de lui avec une lenteur qui le frustre. Il a tellement envie de donner un coup de reins puissant pour entrer complètement en lui…

Mais il sent Derek se tendre à l'intrusion. Soucieux de ne pas le blesser, une de ses mains retourne se poser sur sa fierté et entreprend de le divertir de l'inconfort. Il dépose un baiser sur son épaule avec tendresse.

« Détends-toi, amour » souffle-t-il avec un sourire. « Quand ma queue sera entièrement en toi, tu te sentiras complet, et quand je te prendrai, tu auras l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu de mieux… »

Peu à peu, son amant finit par se détendre et Stiles reprend son avancée en lui, continuant de lui susurrer plein de mots crus à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il est entièrement en Derek, il arrête de bouger et expire lentement. C'est bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Derek est _vraiment_ étroit, et chaud, et accueillant… Stiles pourrait presque jouir rien qu'avec ça.

« Bouge » grogne le brun quand il s'est habitué à la sensation d'avoir un corps étranger en lui.

Et Stiles ne se fait pas prier. Il entame un long et lent va-et-vient, bougeant sensuellement les hanches. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher d'accélérer bien vite le rythme, se laissant emporter par le plaisir immense qu'il ressent. Pour autant, cela ne semble pas déplaire à Derek dont les gémissements emplissent la pièce de plus en plus fréquemment.

Stiles passe une main sur le torse de son amant pour le faire se redresser et coller son dos contre lui. Dans cette position, le jeune agent atteint plus facilement la prostate de son amant qui lâche un cri – oui, Derek Hale a lâché un cri de plaisir, Stiles peut mourir heureux – en passant la main sur la nuque du plus jeune.

Le brun sent que la jouissance n'est pas loin, il ne peut pas résister longtemps à l'assaut que subit sa prostate. Il suffit de quelques coups de reins un peu plus brutaux pour que l'orgasme l'emporte, lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques secondes, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous le plaisir incommensurable qui déferle dans son corps. Sa volupté est telle que chaque muscle qui constitue son corps se contracte.

Stiles éprouve l'orgasme de son amant dans la tension qui le crispe et qui le rend encore plus étroit. Il sent l'étau de chair autour de sa fierté se resserrer et c'est trop pour lui, il se laisse à son tour tomber dans l'abîme profond de la jouissance.

Derek et Stiles viennent de réaliser leur premier fantasme. Quel sera le suivant ?

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner le suivant - un indice est caché dans le chapitre, mais chuuut il est juste super pas voyant.

Mes loulous, je compte pas écrire le second bonus tout de suite. Faut que j'arrête les conneries là, j'ai le chapitre 6 de ALCDJ qui m'attend x) J'écris donc ce chapitre 6 avant le prochain bonus, histoire de vous faire biiiiien languir :D

Mais je vous aime, sachez-le. :coeur:

Je crois bien que c'est tout.

Ah, non. J'aime trop l'agent spécial Derek Hale et l'agent fédéral Stiles Stilinski pour simplement les abandonner à leur sort. Il se pourrait donc qu'un jour je fasse une suite, si je prend le temps d'y réfléchir correctement - et si j'ai la motiv' aussi x)

Huuum, moilà, je crois que j'ai fini pour de bon. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

~Kissouille d'andouille :coeur:


	7. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
